Thousand Sleepless Nights
by Blacksoul188
Summary: What if during the bridge battle, Naruto was kidnapped by a group of rogue shinobi? What if their master promised him a better life than his old? What if their master promised him power and abilities beyond the average genin? Watch as Naruto begins anew under the alias of Asun, the apprentice of Akasuna no Sasori. AU, Contains dark and smart Naruto.
1. Ambushed

**I Don't Own Naruto!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author Here<span> ! : **__Hello before you read the story that I have created, I want you the readers to keep in mind that this here is my first story. This story unlike my future work, Won't be perfect so it might have some problems. That's why i want your advice about this story. So I can improve my writing skills, and I can give you all a better story to read. Thank you._

**Thousand Sleepless Nights**

**Chapter #01 - Ambushed**

Our story begins on the battlefield between two strong teams, the ninja from the hidden leaf village and Zabuza team. Whoever wins this battle will decide the fate of a village on the sea.

Sasuke was already trapped inside of an ice barrier that the masked ninja shinobi Haku had created. As blood seeped through his wounds and clothing, he looked to his Kakashi-sensei with pleading eyes.

However, When he noticed that his Kakshi was in the middle of a fight with the bloody monster of the mist, Sasuke realized that there is no way that he can get any kind of help from his teammates and as all hope was fading away from the young boy's soul, he heard a very familiar voice from outside the ice barrier.

"Hey Sasuke I thought you were stronger than that !" The voice mockingly said. The brunette ninja closed his eyes and smirked as he realized whose voice it was.

"If you're going to do something, than do it. If not, then shut up Naruto." The last of Uchiha demanded from inside the barrier as his smirk never wavered.

"You're always trying to get the spot light, you jerk." As soon as Naruto finished his sentence white smoke appeared taking everyone's attention at the battlefield.

The smoke slowly slowly started clearing up and when it was gone. It revealed the infamous blonde-haired genin. Who had appeared on the battlefield with a grin on his face. His eyes filled with determination and he was ready to help his friends.

"It's time for me..." The blonde genin tossed a kunai up into the air "...to take the spot light!" Naruto ended with a smirk and without a second thought the blonde charged into the ice barrier to save Sasuke. However, when he entered the ice barrier Haku proceeded to throw a needle. Which struck the blonde, Naruto fell to the ground from both the shocking pain and poison seeped within the needle.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "Stupid bastard!" he hissed and gritted his teeth. Taking out a kunai of his own, Sasuke ran to aid his fallen comrade, but failed due to his lack of blood and energy.

Haku stared at the two genin in front of him. He knew that He could easily take out Naruto with another barrage of poison needles.

With that in mind the dark-haired shinobi took out three more poisonous needles and threw them with perfect accuracy. As the needle pierced his back, Naruto gasped and collapsed to the ground. Seeing as the enemy was crippled with poison, Haku stepped out from the ice mirrors and walked over to the two genin.

"I commend your bravery," Haku said as pulled a needle from his left sleeve. "But sometimes even the strongest of ninjas must accept defeat..." The black-haired enemy said as he knelt to their level and raised the needle above Sasuke's head. "Time to die..."

Hearing this, Naruto slowly raised his head. This was it. His team had lost to the Demon of the mist and his young apprentice. "Damn it !" he thought with anger. They'd come so and here they were about to face the death that was standing in front of them.

All shinobi must face death one time or another, but did it have to be so soon, like this? There were so many things he yet had to experience in his young life. He didn't even get the chance to take Sakura on a date...

"I...I have to help..." The poison made everything a whirling blur and the voices and sounds around him faded into a wave of rushing water.

However, before Haku could kill Sasuke, a stray kunai sliced the air and stabbed the dark-haired boy in the neck.

"But, how...?" Haku gasped in shock. Seconds later, he fell on the bridge, a puddle of crimson liquid forming under him.

Smiling, Naruto collapsed to ground. Finally, they had won the battle. No doubt that kunai was Kakashi'sensei's. The guy was a bit too laid-back but on this mission, But he proved to be a Jonin of status.

Naruto envisioned the enormous dinner that the bridge builder's daughter would cook in their honor and Sakura feeding it to him under the moonlight, praising him for his bravery with her sweet smile. The thought alone gave him the strength to stand up.

Though his vision was still blurry, he could see the ice mirrors melting away. Pressing further, Naruto made his way slowly to Sasuke. The boy's breathing was slowing, but Naruto could tell Sasuke was still alive. His pride and rich blood-line kept him going, but in this situation it was clear who the real hero was.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" He heard Sakura's voice call out to them through the thick fog.

Throwing the young Uchiha's body over his shoulder, Naruto sluggishly, but steadily made his way towards the others. After all, he didn't want to keep Sakura waiting.

However, before taking another step, Naruto suddenly, and unexpectedly found himself falling to the bridge, his vision quickly blurring up once more and into darkness. Sasuke fell beside him still in his unconscious state.

Four shinobi appeared and surrounding the two genin. Neither of them wore headbands, so it was hard for Naruto to tell if they were ally or foe. However, he remembered one important detail about the four rogue shinobi: they all wore masks. Each different from the last.

The shinobi wearing the Oni mask ninja bind and pulled his kunai out of the dead shinobi's neck with his right hand. The shinobi stood up and he put his kunai away with his right hand.

The shinobi in the woman mask turned left and check to see Sasuke was okay, after the ninja checked Sasuke's pulse with his hand, he said to the others "Seems this one is still alive...but not for long."

The shinobi walked over to the ninja in the woman mask and he said, "That not our concern. You know what our mission is," The ninja in the woman mask turned her head right and stood straight.

"You're right," The ninja in the Oni mask turned and he said to the one in the dragon mask. "Get the target."

Nodding, the shinobi in the dragon mask walked over and tossed Naruto over his should as he did with Sasuke. Naruto tried squirming and moving, but the ninja had thought ahead for this.

The only female of the group tilted Naruto's head up by his chin. She stood there for about a minute as if examining him. Slipping her hand into her mission pouch, she pulled out a red and blue pill and forced Naruto to swallow it.

"This should keep him out until we report back to the master, so let's get going." she said.

The shinobi in the Elder mask, presumed to be the leader of the group, said to his group, "You heard her. Let's get going,"

"What about the Uchiha?" The one in the dragon mask asked pointing to the fallen genin.

Their leader sneered. "Our master has no interest in him, so leave him be."

The four shinobi disappeared within a cloud of smoke, taking Naruto with them as they took their leave.

The Ice barrier shattered revealing the young genin's disappearance. Once Sakura saw Sasuke bleeding, she rushed over to his body. She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha boy, and cried for him. As the girl was blind from the truth with her crush's blood covering her arms, she couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes.

But it was a different story to her sensei. As he stared at the Ice barrier shattered and evaporated into nothing, he quickly realized that one of his students wasn't there.

Not knowing where he could have gone, he picked and put Sasuke on his shoulder and he told Sakura, "It's time to go."

The remaining members of Team 7 left the bridge as Zabuza mourned for his fallen partner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes :<strong>_ _This here was the updated version of Chapter #01. I hope it was better and you enjoyed it. See ya._


	2. A Deal with a devil

**I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Here ! <strong>__Hello my readers ! This is the second updated chapter #02 for my story i hope it is better than before._

**Thousand Sleepless Nights**

**Chapter #02 - A Deal With The Devil**

After a while Naruto opened his eyes only to find that he was lying on a floor, in a cold dark room.

Not knowing where he was or who put him in that room, The blonde stood on his feet and walked over to the door. The young genin tried to pull and push the door, but it was of no use. The door was locked from the outside.

Naruto hit the door with his fist and yelled for help. But no matter how much force the blonde put in his fist, or how loud the young genin screamed, nobody came or answered to the boy's aid.

Naruto realized that nobody was coming, so he hopelessly stepped away from the door.

After a while of walking around and doing nothing, he remembered what his sensei had told him "_Naruto if you are ever stuck in an enemy's clutches. Be patient and if you have the time meditate to gather your chakra..._" These were the words of Kakashi which Naruto had just remembered.

Taking his mentor's advance he got into the lotus possession and closed his eyes and without losing any time the blonde started to meditate.

After a while of meditating in complete silence, Naruto heard the doorknob slowly turning which meant that someone was there. A click came from the door as the door slowly opened, and when he felt the shadow was casted over his entire body.

The boy said to that person that cast the shadow over him "It's about time. I've been waiting for..."

The young genin shut his mouth when he saw who was in front of him. He was terrified when he set his eyes on the man in black robe with red clouds on it.

The older man in the black robe walked slowly to the young genin. Naruto cried out of his wits as he said to the man "Who are you?"

The man replied to the boy in a very angry an inpatient tone "Having such a pathetic brat in my sight. It's unforgivable."

Naruto frowned. "You talking about how I'm so pathetic, look at you.". The boy stood up and glared at the man in the robe. The fear for what the man might do to him had grown even bigger as he came closer to him.

The stranger grunted. "What about me?" he said in a tone like he was about to be exploded with rage.

Naruto gulped as he tried to come up with a response. Seconds later, the man in the black robe spoke to him. "Well, what were you trying to say? I don't have all day you know."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't like being insulted, especially by a complete stranger who knew nothing about him. It was best to keep calm in this situation after all. And maybe, just maybe, he could talk his way out of death.

"You know...you look so strong...way too strong to be talking to someone like me..." The blonde said still scared of the death.

The man grunted. "You are correct about that. You brat."

"But..." Naruto said to the man, and the man replied to him in a much angry tone of voice. "But what?"

The genin spoke to the man. "But why would you kidnapp me in the first place ?"

The man humped, turning away slightly. "I hate explaining myself to brats. But if you must know I'm running low on subordinates."

Naruto crossed his arms, at the vague statement. "So what does that have to do with me?"

The stranger turned his attention to Naruto once more, looking sharply into his eyes. "Why don't you answer me this: do other people make fun of you? Treat you like garbage?"

Naruto lowered his headband, thinking back to all the times he was called a pest, a monster, and a pest by the villagers, even his beloved Sakura... "Yes...all my life to be honest." he replied quietly with disappointment filled in his voice.

"What if I say I could give you the power and the ability to make you a legend in this world? The power to burn your enemies to the ground and show those all that didn't believe in your skills. Do you not want that...boy?"

Naruto nodded. His shiny sapphire pools leaked with curiosity at the figure before him. "Of course I do, but can you really can make that happen?"

The man turned and slowly started walking forward. "Very well then follow me, and don't keep me waiting..."

Naruto blinked. Was that a yes or a no? Whatever the case, he couldn't pass up the offer of growing stronger. "Yes sir!" Said the blonde with hope and followed the new figure.

The two walked down the long spiral hallway and neither spoke a word until moments later. "Since you have agreed to my terms, your new name shall be Asun and you will address me as Sasori no Danna."

Naruto blinked, his eye once again peaking curiosity. "And why do I need a new name?" Said the Kyuubi-holder to the unknown man now called Sasori

"Do not question me brat." Sasori said as he got slightly angry with Naruto.

The blonde frowned. "Fine my name is Asun !"

After a long walk down a spiraling hallway, the man opened a door. Both Naruto, now deemed Asun, and the mysterious Sasori walked into the storage room. As the genin was looking around the room he saw broken puppets hanging from the hooks off the ceiling. He shivered remembering a similar scene in a horror movie he and Kiba watched together a while ago.

As he stared at the puppets he asked the mystery man. "May I ask something?"

Sasori peered at the genin from the corner of his puppet's eyes. "Make it quick brat before I lose interest."

"What are these things hanging off the wall?" The blonde asked with curiosity.

Sasori picked up a small box on a table. "Those are puppets on the wall, boy."

Asun shrugged and continued to look around the workshop."Yeah I figured that much on my own. But...Why did you bring me here?"

"Enough questions."

Sasori opened the box and pulled out a strange looking needle from inside the box. He turned around and slowly walked over to Asun and stabbed the needle into his right arm.

Asun screamed out in pain as he quickly pulled the needle out of his body. "What the hell ?! Why did you do that for ? That hurts!" Said the blonde as bore the pain.

Sasori grunted. "I suggest that you quiet down before something else happens." He pulled out another needle and pointed its end to Asun.

Before-called Naruto made no attempt to argue after this. "Y-yes sir..."

"Good. Now for your fist step of training." Sasori slowly walked to the door of the room. "I want you to build your own puppet from the scratch with the parts supplied. You have until sunset before I return, and expect to see some results or I will kill you."

Asun chuckled slightly. "You're joking right?"

Without another word, Sasori walked out of the room, leaving Asun to ponder in shock.

"He is not really going to kill me, is he?" he thought.

The blonde looked around the room and at the parts lying around the room. He huffed. "How am I going to build a puppet out of this crap..."

However, he was afraid of what his master might do to him, so without a second waste, Asun got to work on building a puppet for his master. Hours went by in a blink of an eye. And like he said, Sasori returned to see what progress his trainee had made.

Sasori saw that Asun was still hard at work, even if he had no idea of what he was doing. He walked over to see what the boy was working on and amazingly, he'd built a full-bodied puppet in less than seven hours.

"Well, what have you created ? boy..."

Asun picked the puppet up off the table and turned around to show his master what he had done. "I've been working hard on this one...how did I do?"

Sasori eyed the creation curiously. It was top-notch craftsmanship for sure. "Tell me about this creation of your's..." Said the older of the two with an intrigued face.

Asun thought for a second before replying."Well I named him The swordsman. He has a lot of different weapons which I put inside of him." He scratched his puppet sheepishly. "...and that's about all I have so far..."

Sasori eyed the boy's creation again, this time paying close to its details. It was a male puppet, and a black robe on his body. His hair was short and colored light shade of green.

"Amateurish, but it'll do for now." he turned heading towards the door. "Now come ! it's time to begin the second part of your training, and be sure to bring that puppet along with you. You will need it." Sasori plainly stated in a manner of commanding.

"So was the puppet a failure or pass? Geez..." he thought as he blinked and got confused whether he was successful or not. "Master Sasori sure is vague sometimes..." The blonde thought with a smirk. However, The blonde didn't waste a second and did as told by Sasori. The boy now called Asun quickly gathered his puppet and followed Sasori to the training room for the next part of his training...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes :<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hi readers ! What's up ? Well as you can see this is the second part of chapter #01 or you can say it's the second chapter of Saga #01. Anyways take care and see ya ^_^ <em>_**BlackSoul188**__ signing out._


	3. Training Days

**I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BlackSoul188 Here ^_^ :<strong>__ Guys this is the last part of this chapter or you could say the last chapter of this saga. But it's updated so it should be better :-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand Sleepless Nights<strong>

**Chapter #03 - Training Days**

Asun and his master were both standing in a big room with hard ground as the floor of the room. Asun put his puppet on the ground between him and Sasori, the boy stood up and stared at his master.

The blonde saw that his master wasn't not even looking at him, But only his puppet. Asun didn't know what to do, so he took this chance to speak to Sasori.

"Master so what is the next step of training?" The boy said with curiousity as he was really excited for the next stage of his well-deserved training.

"The next step of your training is learning how to control it...And by it, I mean your puppet **The Swordsman** !" The red-haired man said and then Sasori held out his arm as he said "Let me demonstrate..." to say to his student.

Sasori's chakra shot out of his finger tips forming blue-colored chakra strings. The older man slightly moved his fingers, once he moved his fingers the puppet stood up on it's feet. Sasori wanted to show Asun even more but his time was short, so he raised his arm even further in the air, and the strings pulled the puppet into the air.

The blonde was simaltaneously shocked and amazed by what his master was showing him or as Sasori said "Demonstrating" The puppet-master did not show any emotion to what he did, because the man new that what he did was nothing to celebrate over. But the red-haired man couldn't help but feel an emotion of pride deep in his heart once he stared into his student's eyes.

"This is what you must learn before we start putting anything into this puppet !" Not knowing what he meant by putting something into his puppet, Asun was eager to try what his master did himself.

"Master, may I try it myself?" the boy said to his master with excitement.

Sasori was glad to see the boy was happy to learn the art of puppetry, but he knew if he let the boy show or feel any joy that might get him killed. So only one thing Sasori could do was to crush his student's happiness.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, before I ripe it off myself..." Sasori said to his student in an angry tone.

Asun's face of excitement and his grin had turned into a cold expressionless face, The blonde said "I am sorry master Sasori, please forgive my actions." The red-haired ninja only said "Good"

Sasori lowered the boy's puppet to the ground as the chakra strings coming out of his finger tips faded away. Sasori lowered his arm as he said to his student. "Well, what are you waiting for ?..." The older ninja said as he got impatient.

As Asun stared at his puppet, he knew that the way he acted his entire life needed to change, or he might lose his life in the process. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

After he exhaled, Asun opened his eyes and said to his master "Okay I'm ready," Sasori saw that the boy was not only eager to learn puppetry, but was ready to change himself as well.

"Good let's begin !" As soon as these words came out of Sasori's mouth. The blonde held bith of his arms out in front of him, both pointing in the direction of his puppet.

"Now listen to me, because I'm only going to tell you this once." Said the red-haired ninja.

"Focus and put less than 30% of your chakra into the tips of your fingers. Than imagine strings connecting to the main points of your puppet. Than try to move your puppet, understand ?...boy !"

Asun stared intensely with determination in both of his eyes, with a quick second of thinking if he could do this, he replied to his master "Understood."

The young student closed his eyes and started to focus all of his chakra into his hands. Trying to keep his master's words in mind, Asun took a deep breath to relax. After he exhaled, chakra like strings launched from his finger tips and attached to his puppet.

Asun could feel that he was now connected to his puppet, and knowing that he was almost there, to prove to his master no the world that he wasn't a screw up. He started to move his pinky

But the puppet didn't move, Asun stared at his puppet as he gripped his hands twice, but still the puppet didn't move even a inch. The blonde was getting quite angry, he pulled both of his arms back, raised his arms up and down, hoping he would be able to do something. But much to the blonde's disappointment. The puppet didn't move.

As Asun stared at his puppet, a strange feeling of despair and disappointment came over to him and he droped on the floor on his knees. He lowered his head and closed his eyes so his master wouldn't see his face.

"_Grr...why can't I get this?! Why?"_ The hidden-leaf ninja disappointedly thought.

The boy struck the floor three times with his fist as hard as he could, Asun said to himself every time he hit the floor. "Damn it...Damn it...Damn it". Sasori could see that his student was blind to what was really going on here.

"Open your eyes boy, and look at your puppet, boy."

Asun was surprised to hear those words coming out of his master's mouth, Asun raised his head and stared at his puppet, and he saw that his puppet was bowing to him. Asun said to his master with a shocked look on his face. "But how, did you do this master Sasori?"

Sasori replied "No, you did it all on your. And I'm not taking any reponsiblities for what the puppet is doing now." Sasori stared at his student and he said to him. "Now stand up boy, and show me what you can do."

Asun stood on his feet and stared at his puppet with new determination filled in his eyes. The boy stared moving his fingers and his arms back and forth, and left to right.

The movements of the boy's fingers and arms was causing the chakra strings to move that were attached to the puppet, the puppet started to fly around the room thanks to Asun's new found skills.

Sasori allowed the boy to have a few minutes of joy before he stepped in. Once Sasori couldn't take anymore of the boy's so-called skills, and he hatted time wasting. A scorpion-like tail came from underneath his robe and smacked his student's creation to the ground.

"That's enough." Sasori said to Asun to get his attention. After he got his attention Sasori said to the boy. "You know how to move the puppet and quite quickly too if i may say. But that does not mean you are even a step closer to matching me in skills or strength ! understand...boy !"

Asun lifted his puppet off the ground and he moved it closer to himself, using his chakra strings. After he has his puppet in his arms, his chakra strings detached from the puppet and went back inside of his body.

Asun turned left and he stared at his master. Asun said to Sasori "Master Sasori, I hate to be rude, but what is that behind you?" Sasori replied to his student "Yes that's the next skill you must learn? How to add weapons to your puppet !"

Sasori slowly walked towards the door, while walking he said "Follow and I shall show you, how to add weapons to your puppet !"

Amazed but still in the dark Asun stared at his master's iron tail, he wondered what it was. Eagered to know he followed Sasori out of the training room to the his building room.

3 months have passed since Sasori showed Asun how to turn a puppet into a weapon. Asun had grown exponentially strong even in the short period of 3 months.

He was still under the watchful eye of Sasori, that didn't mean he didn't branched out. Asun had mastered a new art of the puppet master justu that he himself had created, but even so he still didn't hold a candle to his master.

Because of that fact, Asun created many more puppets. Each one different than other, but they were all powerful and strong. But for some reason he hadn't used any of his other puppets besides **The Swordsman**.

Asun was summoned by his master to meet him at the training grounds.

Knowing he hadn't left since he got there 3 months ago. Asun was really eagered to leave. But even so he didn't want to keep Sasori waiting so the boy went to the training ground.

Asun opened the door and entered the training room, as he stood there he looked forward and saw the rogue shinobi that had kidnapped him a while back standing.

The blonde walked over to the rogue shinobi and said to him "Where's lord Sasori?"

The rogue shinobi stared at the boy as he replied to him "Sasori wanted me to see how far we have come along in your training."

Asun said to him "I see, and how are you going to do that?"

The rogue shinibi replied with a smirk "By fighting of course..."

Once he said that Asun quickly pulled the Scroll that contained The swordsman puppet, from the slot on his chest.

Asun said to the rogue shinobi as he opened the scroll, "I was hoping you'd say that!...To be honest I really wanted to get my revenge on you, for what you did to my friends 3 months ago." The shinobi pulled a kunai from his pouch with his right hand.

"I thought you moved on by now?" The rogue shinobi said to Asun

Asun replied to him "I have, but this is just for me." White smoke came from the scroll once it opened, as the smoke cleared the swordsman puppet was now floating in mid air without the help of Asun's chakra strings.

The blonde still had hatred in his heart for what that shinobi did to him, he crossed his arms, and he said to the mask shinobi. "Are you ready to begin?"

The masked shinobi didn't say a word to the boy, Asun closed his eyes and he said to him "I will take that as a yes." Without another word from either of them the battle had started. And in a blink of an eye.

Asun's puppet quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the rogue shinobi with two samurai swords in the puppet's hands. The rogue shinobi dropped to the floor as his body spilt in two. The swordsman puppet's arms opened up revealing 2 slots built-in puppet arms.

The two swords in the puppet's hands floated into the slots inside the arms. The swords went inside the puppet as the slots slide back into the puppet's arms.

After the rogue shinobi blood started to poor on the floor, The blonde boy brought his puppet back into the scroll using the reversal summoning jutsu. Asun put the scroll back into it's place, as he said to the rogue shinobi, "I tried to reason with you, but you didn't listen..."

Asun heard his master voice say to him "Meet me at the entrance?". Asun did as he was told, he turned around and he walked out of the training room, and he started to walk towards the entrance to the hideout.

As Asun walked towards the location that his master told him to go, he saw Sasori standing next to Deidara in front of the entrance to the hideout. Deidara was a blonde-haired shinobi. He too was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. Deidara was standing on his flying clay bird, as Sasori was standing next to him inside of his favorite puppet Hiruko.

Once Asun walked over to his master, Sasori spoke to him "Good ! you are here. I have something to tell you, Asun?" He turned his head slightly right and he looked back at his student and said to him. "It's time to go !"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>** :**_

* * *

><p><em>Well here it is the last chapter to the first saga or as mention in the first notes, Last part of first chapter. Anyways tell me if it was better or not. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter #02 will be updated soon ^_^. See you guys soon.<em>


	4. Through The Eyes Of A Hyuuga

**I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saga #02<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand Sleepless Nights<strong>

**Chapter #04 - Through The Eyes Of A Hyuuga**

Hinata Hyuga was training intensely by hitting a giant log with her palms. Her muscles were tired and sweat was flying off of her body, but she didn't care about her body. All that she cared about is what happened to Naruto.

It had been 3 months since her beloved Naruto was kidnapped, and even though all this time had past. All she could think about is the day when she heard the horrible news about the being abducted or missing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Start :<strong>_

Hinata heard that team seven had returned from their mission at the bridge, and went to the hospital. She was worried about Naruto and wanted to check if the blonde was whether okay or not, so she when to the hospital to check up on him.

And as she was getting close to the hospital room that team 7 was supposed to be in. Hinata started to get nervous and the girl was only wondering about what she was going to say when she sees Naruto.

Hinata's heart started beating faster and faster by each second. After a while of walking she was currently standing in front of a hospital's room's door. In which she had heard from the doctors that Kakashi and his team were supposed to be there. Hinata took a deep breath to calm down, The brunette exhaled as she thought to herself. "_I can do this._"

As she reached for the doorknob for to open and she was about to open the door but Hinata had overheard something that stopped her from opening the door.

"How are you feeling ?" Sasuke asked in a tired and worn-out tone. "Not good, but I will be fine." Kakashi said to his remaining students "That's good but..."

Sasuke interrupted his sensei and said "I know what you are about to say ? It's Naruto right ? He tried to save me, even though he failed that dobe risked his life for me...that fool !"

"Yes, we have to report it to the Hokage, That Naruto has gone missing on the field of battle. But I wonder how could have taken Naruto." The silver-haired ninja said as he again thought of the possible people that could be the abductors of the blonde shinobi.

"Don't worry about it you guys ! Naruto is probably a knucklehead but he pulls through. He's persistent like that !" Sakura said to her sensei with a grin.

"You're probably right, but I still have to report his disappearance to Lord Hokage. He has to stay on top of these things?" Kakashi replied to Sakura.

"But what about Naruto?" The soon-to-be Sharingan user said with a little bit of worriedness in his voice.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I will ask for a search party to start looking for Naruto ? Naruto will be found soon !" Kakashi replied as he grinned to his subordinate.

The conversation had ended. But once Hinata heard that Naruto was missing a cold despair went right through her soul, as extreme sadness and tears filled her eyes. The broken-hearted girl had nothing left to do, she left the hospital as tears contined to run down her cheeks.

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

><p>Hinata with tears running down her face and rage in her heart, she used the rest of her strength to thrust her palm forward at the center of the log. The force of the attack moved right through the log. First some cracks appeared and then it was shattered to pieces.<p>

Hinata tried to catch her breath after this intense training that she had done. The Hyuuga girl thought to herself "Naruto !" With the lack of chakra in her body, she quickly fell to the ground and passed out thinking of her beloved Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Start :<strong>_

Hinata was standing in front of her cousin Neji in her back-yard. Hinata pleaded to her cousin Neji to train her, But the Hyuuga boy got angry with that.

"Why do you want me to train you in the first place ? Is this some kind of sick joke ? because I was only born on some side branch ?" The brunette boy said with anger.

"No..no that not it at all ?" Hinata replied with disappointment. Neji gripped both of his hands with anger and said "Then what is it ?"

She lowered her head in fear as she replied to Neji. "Because you're so much stronger than i'm, and I want to become stronger as well. Just like you !" Neji closed his eyes and he said to her with a grin on his face "If you want me to train you than fine !"

He raised his arms and got into his fighting stance and said to Hinata "Come at me with everything you've got !"

Hinata rushed at Neji with all of her strength, once their fist attacks collided with each other, Neji quickly turned around and thrusted his elbow right in her gut with a lot of force. Hinata dropped to the ground on her knees in pain.

Neji hit her in the back making the girl in response fall on the ground with her back facing Neji. "See even those of you that are a part of the main branch are weak ! You are nothing, and if you want to do training...Then...do it yourself !" Neji said and turned around as he walked to somewhere else leaving a lying-on-the-ground Hinata who was in severe pain. Seeing this her little sister Hanabi rushed to her sister's aid.

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

><p>Hinata regained enough chakra to open her eye, she looked forward and realized that she was in her house again. Hinata heard a voice say to her "You up yet ? That's good !" Hinata with limited strength turned her head and looked forward, and she saw her little sister Hanabi standing to the doorway in front of her. Hinata said to her in a exhausted tone "Hanabi...what are you doing here?"<p>

Hanabi stared at her older sister as she said to her, "I saw you lying on the ground passed out ! I didn't want to leave you just lying there." Hinata smiled as she answered with a grin "Thank you."

"Hinata you know three months ago you asked for my help with your training? So we could both become stronger together...Not separate like you are doing ! We are family, Isn't that right ?" Hanabi said as she too grinned to her sister.

Hinata gathered enough strength to stand up on her feet and said "Yes that's right."

Hanabi stared at the floor as she said to Hinata "Well...for the past couple of weeks you have been training by yourself. Not letting anybody...not even me train with you. And since then I've been seeing you training until you passed out with tears all over your face. It's almost like you are a different person from the big sister I used to know !"

Feeling worried about her sister Hinata walked over to her and gave her a big hug, as she told her "Everything is going to be okay Hanabi. As long as we stick togather, No matter what life throws at us we can handle it." Said the older sister as her grin never wavered.

After Hinata said those heart-touching words, she stared at Hanabi and said "Do you understand me? As long as we have each other everything is going to be just fine." Explained the big sister as she played the role of being big nicely.

Hanabi was so happy when she heard Hinata say those words to her, in her heart the little girl knew that the bond between her and Hinata was restored.

"_But for how long will we stay together like this ?" _Hanabi thought to herself with a worried face.

She got a big smile on her face, as she said to her big sister "Hey Hinata can I train with you today?" Hinata had a happy look on her face as she said to her little sister "I would love to train with you Hanabi !"

After that the two sisters got ready and started to train with each other. As the two conitued to fight, they dodged, fought and swung using their powers and skills on each other.

In the middle of the training Hanabi forced Hinata's arms up, and she thrusted both of her palms into Hinata's gut, and the force of her attack pushed Hinata's body up against the wall. The older girl stopped herself from hitting the wall with her back by making her chakra even more dense and heavy.

The older Hyuuga recovered from the attack and got back into her fighting stance. She stared at Hanabi and said "I'm not through yet?"

"It won't be fun if you were." Said the little sister.

Hinata closed her hands and started to make hand signs. After she finished making the hand signs she uttered these words "**Hyuuga Style : Twin Fisted Dragon Palm Jutsu** !" And once she said those words. Hinata's chakra started to appear out of her body and was formed in dragon's shape around her arms. After the jutsu was completed Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Hanabi, she rushed over and resumed the fighting.

Knowing that the jutsu could break at any moment the older-sister had to make quick work of this match. The older girl's attacks became more fast and distructive like a real beast.

Hanabi could barely dodge her sister's quick attacks, and she knew it was just a matter of time before Hinata hit her. The younget-sister knew it was just a simple sparing match. but even so it was getting a little out of hand.

Hinata thrusted her palm at Hanabi's face, But the girl though barely somehow managed to dodge it.

But it wasn't enough to stop Hinata, in an instant Hinata rotated her body to the left and she thrusted her right palm as hard as she could in Hanabi's gut. Flinging Hanabi against the wall, and as Hinata's speed increased she tried to push her sister even back. Hanabi opened her eyes and jumped behind Hinata. As Hinata broke through the wall with her palm.

The sister duo both turned and thrusted their palms at each other. For a while they collided blows but Hanabi couldn't keep up with Hinata and her defense was broken by Hinata's beast-like attacks.

Hinata got the chance in the fight to attack, and once again she thrusted her left palm right in Hanabi's gut. The intense force of the attack made Hanabi cough up blood. Unaware of what was truly happening in the match, Hinata continued to barrage her sister with powerful attacks.

Hinata was to quick and too powerful for Hanabi to respond until one attack was so powerful that it launched her at the wall like a rocket.

Right before Hanabi was launched at the wall from her sister's attack, Hinata saw that her own sister's mouth was covered in blood. She could't let her sister be tormented by herself any longer, she used the last of her strength to teleport herself right behind Hanabi. So she would take the blow of the attack and save her sister as much as she could.

Once Hanabi hit Hinata, the force and power of her own attack forced her up against the wall. Once Hinata hit the wall to protect her sister, she was in incredible pain. And the extra force of the attack that was forced on Hinata's body made a giant crater in the wall right behind her.

Both sisters dropped to the floor on their butts, once she opened her eyes Hanabi quickly turned around and stared at Hinata, and she said to her sister "Hinata...Hinata please speak to me !"

Fearing that she may have lost her sister, Hanabi started to shake Hinata's body back and forth with her hands as she said to her, "Please wake up, wake up I'm begging you? Wake up?" Hinata did not responded.

She could know longer hold back her tears, Hanabi bursted out crying, and as she cried for her sister the tears that were coming out of her eyes were hitting Hinata's face. After the third or forth tear drop and hit her face, Hinata opened her eyes.

As she was in incredible pain, she turned her head and stared at her sister crying, Not knowing why she was crying Hinata said to Hanabi, "Hanabi...what's..wrong?" Hanabi opened her tear-filled eyes and stared at her sister.

She was so happy to see that her sister's eyes were opened, but at the time she couldn't stop crying. Hanabi wrapped her arms around her sister's waist as tightly as she could and cried into her lap.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay big sister?" Hinata put her arm around Hanabi's back as she said to her "Don't worry I'm always going to protect you no matter what? Okay Hanabi."

Hanabi raised her head and she stared at Hinata as she said to her, "You promise?" The big sister only responded with a nod of her head while having a warm grin on her face.

Hanabi's eyes started to fill up with tears even more than they already were, she ballered her head even futher into her sister lap as she conitued to cry for Hinata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few Weeks Later :<strong>_

* * *

><p>In these few weeks of rest, Hinata and Hanabi both made a full recovery from their fight weeks ago. Both Hinata and Hanabi celebrated their recovery by relaxing underneath a big tree looking over the leaf village.<p>

As Hanabi was lying on the ground with her head in her sister's lap, she said to Hinata "Hey big sis, why don't we get some flowers for dad before we go back?" Hinata replied to her "That's sounds like a great Idea."

Hanabi raised her head and stared at Hinata as she said to her, "Do you mean it?" Hinata closed her eyes and smiled as she said to Hanabi "Yes of course we can buy some flowers for dad."

Filled with happiness and joy in her heart Hanabi jumped up off the ground while shouting out "Yes !"

Once she landed on the ground and said "I'm going to get to the flower shop and pick out some flowers before you." she turned around and ran off toward the flower shop.

Hinata opened her eyes to find that her sister was running off, Hinata yelled for Hanabi to come back, knowing that yelling for Hanabi was not going to bring her back, she stood up off the ground and she ran after her sister.

After a long time of running after her little sister, she stopped to catch her breath. As Hinata was resting she heard Hanabi voice say "I want some of those ?"

Hinata raised her head and looked forward, and she saw Hanabi standing in front of the Flower shop with two bouquets of flower in her hands. Hinata was glad to have caught up with her sister.

She walked over to Hanabi and she said to her. "I finally caught up to you."

After she received the third bouquet she turned right and held the third out in front of her as she said "Here"

"For me...?" Said the big sister with a confused look on her face as she slowly started extending her hand farword to take the flowers. When Hanabi gave Hinata a nod, The big sister took the bouquet of flowers, Once she took a sniff of the flower to see how it smells. Hinata opened her eyes and she said to Hanabi "They smell lovely thank you !"

Hanabi said to her "Your welcome". As Hinata was smelling the flowers again that was when Hanabi took her leave, by the time Hinata was aware that her sister left her. She had to pay for the flowers herself.

After she paid a pretty penny for those flowers she returned to her house, only to see that Hanabi was handing the flowers to her dad and taking all the credit for it.

Their father said to Hanabi "Did yoy buy this flowers for me Hanabi?" Hanabi said to her father "No father? Actually Hinata is the one who bought these flowers for you. Well do you like them?"

Once Hiashi heard Hanabi say that he couldn't help to feel a little disgrace, so to solve what he felt the man threw the flowers on the floor and said "Never disgrace me like this ever again. Do you understand me?" Hiashi said to his daughter in a very cold-hearted tone.

Hanabi lowered her head in shame as she said to her father, "Yes I understand perfectly" Hiashi replied to her "Good". After he uttered those words he turned around and left the room.

Hinata felt heart broken of what her father did, and since she couldn't face her sister she ran off crying. Then the girl returned back to her home with sadness in her heart.

She walked to the training room that was made behind her family house. As Hinata stared at the wooden post sticking out from the ground in front of her, she got into her fighting stance.

She launched forward at the wooden post in front of her. One after the other she smashed the post's to pieces using the strength that she acquired from sadness and anger.

Seeing that she smashed all of the post to pieces and still wanted to fight something, she started hitting the ground with her palms.

Many hours later her sister Hanabi awaken by the sounds of fighting. Hanabi looked around and realized that the sound was coming from outside.

She stepped outside of her house and walked to the training ground to find what was making all of that noise. She opened her eyes and looked forward only to see that her sister Hinata was fighting three of the family bodyguards.

Not wanting to interrupt the fight Hanabi stayed quiet, as she watched her sister fight the three bodyguards.

With her new found strength Hinata overwhelmed the bodyguards and defeated them and won the fight. After the fight was over Hanabi ran over and gave Hinata a big hug. Hinata turned right and she said to her sister "What is this for Hanabi?"

Hanabi replied to Hinata "You didn't come home last night and I got worried?" Hinata smiled as she said to Hanabi "I'm glad that you care enough to worry? But I'm really fine."

Once she uttered those words the jutsu that she cast on herself before that fight wore off and the affect set in, causing Hinata's body to have intense pain. The pain caused her to pass out and the girl dropped to the ground, With her back facing the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Notes<span> :**_

* * *

><p><em>So guys hi and what's up ? ^_^<em>

_Anyway this is the forth Beta-ed or you may say updated Chapter and i hope it was better._

_**Written By : BlackSoul188**_

_**Beta-ed By : Stickermans50**_


	5. The Chunin Exams: The First Test

**Chapter 3 part 1: The Chunin Exams begins. Testing day **

After 4 months have past since Naruto was kidnapped from the village, something started to stir up in the village gates. That cause every genin from each hidden village to come, it even caught the great Sasori's eyes.

What was this thing that was causing so much commotion, it was the Chunin Exams. Knowing that this was his moment to gather more intel Sasori sent his own team of genin to the leaf village to participate in the chunin exams.

The team of Sasori was to gather and to report the ninja that Sasori need to keep an eye on so the Akatsuki can handle them later on.

As the genin started to pour into the leaf village, Asun and his team entered the village through shadow undetected by anyone. As the genin from all four hidden villages gathered inside the building that was supposed to held the first part of the Chunin exam, the hidden team that was sent there by Sasori went into the building with the other genin wearing blank headbands on their foreheads.

The ninja's surrounded by the room door with the two jounin in from of it. And as one stubbornness genin try to get passed the two jounin that was standing in front of the doorway, both of the jounin pushed the boy back and wouldn't like anybody get into the room.

As this was happening the team-mate of Asun that was wearing black and silver knight armor and helmet turned his head ans said to Asun, "There's a jutsu place on this area. Let's go."

But his words went in one ear and went out the other to both of his team-mates. Asun was staring at the genin that was arguing with the two Jounin at the door, as he stared at the genin he imagined that the boy was him if the day at the bridge went differently.

As Asun was staring at the genin in front of the door, his female partner was staring at Sasuke. Knowing both of his partners wasn't listening to him, he started pushing both Asun and Millianna forward as he said to them,

"Move it the both of you" said the boy in the Knight armor and helmet to his two partner.

Sometime passed since everybody arrived in the right room that said to held the test for the chunin exams. As everybody was waiting for the host of the Chunin exams to show, Asun with his face perfectly concealed in a mask with his hair dyed black turned his head right and he stared at Konkura.

At an instant he realize and said to his team-mates "That boy, his is a puppet master like me".

Millianna turned right and she said to Asun "How can you still?" Asun replied to her "It's obvious any person can tale? It's because of his chakra inside of his body, it's trying to connect to something like all puppet master's chakra does. But even if he pass this stage of the exams, he cannot defeat me in battle".

Millianna turned her head left and she looked forward, with her keen eye-sight she can easily find Sasuke standing exit it Sakura in the crowd of people.

As she stared at Sasuke, Millianna said to her team-mates "I found an interesting boy that might pose a threat to us. What do you guys think?"

The person in the black and silver knight armor and helmet that called himself _Night_ said to Millianna "It's the Uchiha boy. I think his name was Sasuke? He has the kekkei genkai known as the sharingan."

He stared at Millianna as he said to her "As you hold thekekkei genkai of density, however his kekkei genkai is more of a visual technique. I can tell at this state he is no threat to us or are mission."

Millianna stared at Sasuke as she said replied Night "I see, but what about the others?" Night said to both Asun and Millianna "There are many genin with promise. But there too many to point out the threat's from the useless ones. I'm afraid my jutsu won't be of any use to us at this moment"

Asun said to Night "There is no need, just place 20 where I told you to." Night replied to Asun "Right". Night walked passed Asun and as he passed him, Asun flipped him the 20 eye puppet scroll right before anybody saw what they did.

Once Night left the room to go to the _bathroom,_ Asun turned his eyes and he said to Millianna, "Now place the jutsu". Millianna replied to Asun "No need, I thought we need the help from the jutsu as are master told us? But it turns out that my keen eyesight is good enough to pull off this little feet".

Millianna continued to say to Asun as she stared at Sasuke "I want to keep my personal eye on Sasuke Uchiha. Is that okay with you Asun?"

Asun closed his eyes as he replied to her "What do I care if you do" Millianna turned her head and stared at Asun as she said to him "I mean you were once partners after all"

Asun quickly replied to her "Keep you mouth shut. That was a long time ago and you know that?"

Millianna closed her eyes and smile as she said to Asun "You right" She got closer to her partner and she wrapped her arm around Asun shoulder as she continued to say to him, "It not like you still care about them, or do you?"

Asun replied to her "Not at all".

Millianna said to him "You sure you won't mind if I toy with him for a bit?" Asun replied to his partner "Do as you wish".

Millianna stepped away from Asun as she said to him "That's great" she turned her head and stared at Sasuke. As she stared at him she thought to herself "I can't wait to play with him".

After Asun and Millianna was finish with their conversation Night returned from his little trip to the _bathroom_ and he walked over to his two team-mates. He lean over Asun shoulder as he whisper this to him "It is done" Asun replied to him "Good"

Asun thought to himself "Know we can begin".

All of the genin heard a voice say to them "All genin please be seated". All of the genin sit down in their seats as the host for the first part of the Chunin exams entered the room. The host of the first part of the Chunin exams entered the room and he address himself as Ibiki the host for the chunin exams.

Ibiki said to many genin that was sitting in the room taking the test, "The rules goes as followed and I'm only going to say this once! so listen up. There will be no fighting between candidates.

No attacking each other without the permission from your protector, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. If any of you think of trying to break the rules that I have set in place? you and your team will be disqualified no questions ask, got it?

Now look down and you all should see a test paper on your disk, if not raise your hand?".

All of the genin stared down at the disk and they all see test paper in front of them. Ibiki stared at the genin and he see that nobody was raising their hands, he smiled and he continued to say to the genin,

"Good the test paper like you all can see have ten 10 questions on it. The first part of this exams is conducted on points. Everyone will start with ten point automatically when the test starts. For every questions that you miss 1 point will be taken away from the points you already have.

And if any of you are caught cheating over 3 times, you will lose all of your points. An in addition to that rule, if any candidate get caught cheating 3 times, that person and the rest of their team will no longer participate in the Chunin exams, and they will have to leave the building.

The nine questions are simple, you just read and answer them but for the 10th question will be given to you all at the end of the test. If you miss the 10th question you automatically failed the test and you and your team will no longer be able to continue the Chunin exams. Understood good?.

That's ends the explanation for the rules of this test. Now if anyone have any questions about this test, please raise your hand now?"

Nobody raised their hand for 1 whole minute, so Ibiki continued to speak to the genin in front of him, "With that said, you all have 45 minutes to complete the test, you all may begin your test now."

Once the test begin and all of the genin started taking the test, Asun made the fish, dog and snake hand-sign under the table using only one hand, after he was finish making the hand-signs he uttered these words underneath his breath,

"One Eye, linking vision jutsu," Asun closed his left eye once he uttered those words, and as he closed his left eye a noise started to move through the ceiling above the room with the many genin. Once the noise stopped an eye started to peek through the air duct as the genin was talking there test

The wooden eye is connected with Asun vision, and as the eye was seeing the genin writing down the answer, Asun was seeing it as well he started writing the answers down on the test paper.

It wasn't long before many of the genin figured out what they need to do to pass the test, and they started to do just that.

Night was smart enough to figure out the answer to the test questions, and as he was writing the answers down he knew that Sasuke was copying him using his sharingan.

As Sasuke was using his sharingan to copy the answers down from Night as he planned. Millianna that was placed in the far back used her keen eye-sight to stare at what Sasuke was writing down on his test paper and she started to copy down what Sasuke was writing.

Millianna smiled and she thought to herself "Exactly as Night said would happen".

Meanwhile pestering beetles was flying around some of the genin as they was working on their test, couldn't concentrate the genin swat thebeetles way from them so they can continued to work on the test

Unaware that the beetles was just gathering intel on what they was writing down and now they returning to their leader to give then what they saw.

The flies returned to their master Shino, once they returned Shino pick one of them up and he said to them, "You returned now show me what you saw". The flies started to show him what they saw, and Shino started to write the answers down as the flies showed him.

Shino was figuring the answers out but his partners Hinata and Kiba has their own plans on how to tackle the test. Hinata used her byakugan like her cousin Neji to spy on some of the genin to get the answers, as Kiba listen to his puppy Akamaru as he told him what to write down.

The Shinobi that has his whole body wrapped in bandages closed his eyes and he listen to the sound waves and vibrations that the other genin was making, he used the rhythm of the sound waves to figure out the answer. After he heard the sound waves he opened his eyes and he started to write down answers.

As the time past almost 30 percent of the people that was in the room was kicked out along with their team-mates for cheating. The genin that remained was eagerly awaiting for Ibiki to give them all the 10th question.

Once the time was up Ibiki stood up from his chair and he said to all of the genin that was still sitting in their chairs, "I see that every last one of you have almost finish with your test, but it's time to give you all the tenth question".

Tension was building in the room as Ibiki was preparing to tell the genin what the tenth question was about. Ibiki closed his eyes and smiled as he said to all of the genin, "You all passed".

Everybody was confused from Ibiki words, until he opened his eyes and said to all of them "That's right all of you passed the test. The test was simply to help us see you're skills of gathering intel. You will need this skill when you are on mission".

Once he said that a cool gust of breeze blew into the testing roon through one of the opened window,

Ibiki turned his head and he stared at the open window, as a disembody voice say to him "So pathetic look at all of the genin that are still left. With me not even half of them will survive."

Once the voice said that Anko appeared in front of Ibiki in the testing room. Anko opened her eyes and stared at the genin that was in front of her and she said to them all, "You all better get ready, because you are going to need it".


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter III part II: Welcome to the Jungle **

The genin that passed the first part of the chunin exams are standing in front of one of the four entrances to the Forest of Death. Anko walked out of the tent to address the genin. Anko opened her eyes and said to all of the genin that was standing in front of her,

"I should say congratulation to you all, but I'm not because the next few days going to be total hell for some of you, and the rest going to be the best days of your life. Now let get to the rules for this part of the exams.

There are 13 Earth Scrolls and 13 Heaven Scrolls and each of the 26 teams receives one of the two scrolls. The object is to survive the Forest of Death and get to the temple in the middle of the forest with both the Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll. How you obtain both of the scrolls are up to you.

You must have both of the scrolls and your entire team must be inside of the temple by the end of day five. If not you and your team will be eliminated. After receiving your scrolls your teams will gather at one of the four agtes leading into the forest.

Once the gates opens you all have five days to get to the temple in the center of the forest, and to obtain both the Heaven and Earth scrolls. That is the rules for this part of the chunin exams.

Oh yeah, there's one more thing. I'm not held accountable if any of you are killed in the forest of death. Now with that said come get your scrolls".

All of the genin including Asun team went into the tent and receive their scrolls. Once they have their scrolls all of the teams gather in front of all of the entrances to the forest of death.

Once the gates opened all of the teams rushed into the forest. As day one begins Asun and his team was moving across the tree branches at top speed toward the temple that was located in the center of the forest.

As Asun's team or team Sasori was moving forward toward the temple Night said to both of his team-mates, "How are we going to obtain the earth scroll?"

Millianna replied to Night "Beats me".

Asun said to Night as they was moving forward, "I've got a plan. Follow me."

As Asun was slowly gaining more speed and getting further ahead, Night and Millianna turned their head and stared at each other, Night said to Millianna "What do you think?"

Millianna replied to her team-mate "Has he ever failed us before". She said to Night in a joyful tone

Night turned his head back and stared at Asun, he said to himself "Hmm".

Millianna said to Night as she looked forward, "Don't worry I believe in him. Now let get moving". After that both Millianna and Night was speeding up to catch up with Asun.

Team Sasori was moving toward the temple for a whole day, and once the sun went down they all decided to take a rest for the night. Asun laid on the ground with his back on a tree as Night made a fire using his fire style jutsu.

Once the fire was made, Night turned his head and he saw that Asun was laying against a tree as Millianna was craving something in the ground with her kunai. As they both was doing their on thing, Night walked over to Asun and he said to him,

"You said you have a plan to obtain the earth scroll"

Asun raised his head and replied to him "I do".

Night laugh at Asun words, as he was laughing Asun stared into Night's eyes and he said to him, "Is there something funny Night".

Night gripped his hands as he replied to Asun, "It's your words, you said you have a plan to obtain the earth scroll. But here we are with none, can you explain that?"

Asun said to him "Ah," he closed his head and closed his eyes and he said to Night, "Don't worry the plan will work".

In raged at the way Asun was acting toward the situation, Night gripped his fist and thrust it right through the tree that Asun was laying against, as the tree fell to the ground behind them Night said to his team-mate,

"Your words sickens me. You sit here and do nothing and expect us to follow what you say. Tell me something will you? what's stopping me from killing you right now."

Night heard a voice say "I am". He turned his head right and looked forward and he saw Millianna had her hand on his shoulder. Night said to her "What are you doing?"

Millianna with a serious look on her face like she was ready to kill someone said to Night, "Lay one finger on Asun and I will kill you. Understand!"

Night thrust his arm right and he pushed Millianna right on the ground. Once he was thrown on the ground he turned right and he said to her, "Fine, this disgrace can live. But the next time I won't be so kind. Remember that".

Night turned around and walked away from the both of them. Once he left Asun ran over and picked Millianna up off the ground. Seeing that she was severely injured Asun laid her near the fire that Night made.

Asun stared at Millianna as he said to her, "Are you okay?"

Couldn't move because of her chakra have been depleted, she replied to Asun "Yes I'm fine"

Asun put his hand on her leg as he said to her, "Can you move?"

Millianna has a painful look on her face, she closed her eyes and said to her partner, "No it hurts to more to move" she said in a painful tone

Asun let go of her leg and he said to her "I'm sorry", she quickly responded to him "No don't be it's my fault. I knew what happen when I faced and I did it anyway"

"But what did you do it then" I could have handle myself against Night just fine". said Asun

"I know you could have. But I don't know why I did what I did. It almost like my body acted on it's own, their was no time to think" replied Millianna to Asun.

Asun was shocked to hear Millianna say that, because it's reminds him of the days him he was still with Sasuke and Sakura. Didn't no what to do because he was flush with emotions he said to Millianna, "Is there anything I can do for you now"

"No, I will be just fine in the morning just relax". said Millianna to Asun in a exhausted but still happy tone.

But Asun could not feel that way, he stood up and stared in the same direction that Night went in, as the flame of determination relight in his eyes he said to Millianna, "No the time to relax is over".

Knowing what he have to do will be tough, he stormed out to confront Night.

Asun saw Night standing in the center of 8 trees, he said to Night "Hey!"

Night heard the voice of the person he couldn't stand right behind him, he turned around and stared at Asun.

"Ah what are you doing here" said Night

"You did this to Millianna and now I'm going to make you pay. I don't care if we team-mates or not". said Asun with a raged of pumped up anger toward Night

"So you want to protect Millianna, from me I suppose. Pretty strong words from the boy that couldn't protect his team from a man in a mask" said Night

"You going to pay for what you did to Millianna and for what you just said to me" Asun said as he summoned one of his puppets to his side.

Night stared at the puppet Asun just summoned, Night said to Asun as he stared at his puppet "Ah a puppet. Those puppets of yours should be thrown in the crash-heap, that all they good for".

The puppet that Asun summoned is _A Giant wooden python snake. The Snake puppet has a Iron sharp tail, for long rip through steel like teeth in its mouth. Slits all over its body and some more surprises. _

Asun attach his chakra strings to his snake puppet, Asun was getting ready to attack until Night said to him, "I have to postpone are fight, still another time".

"What why?" Asun said to Night with a surprised look on his face

"You will find out tomorrow" Night said to Asun as he walked passed him

Since he wasn't going to fight Night he returned the snake puppet into its scroll and put the scroll away. Asun turned around and returned to Millianna along with Night.

The Sun raised on day two of the competition and team Sasori once again begin their journey toward the temple. Two hours passed since team Sasori begin the journey to the temple.

As they was move forward Night sense something up ahead and suggest to Millianna and Asun that they need to stop.

Team Sasori stopped moving and they land on a near by tree branch. Once they land Night closed his eyes and put his hands together to focuses his chakra inside of his body. As he was focusing his chakra he said to both of his team-mates,

"Yes I see it, as clear as day" Night spoke to his two team-mates

"Who is it? can you tell?" said Millianna to Night

"Of course I can. It's the Uchiha team, and it seem that they are about to fight against the hidden sound ninjas " said Night

"Do any of them have the earth scroll?" said Asun

"Hold on...yes there. The hidden sound female ninja has the earth scroll" Night replied to Asun.

Asun closed his eyes and he thought to himself, "I see everything is in place. But what attack plan should we do, hmm".

Asun opened his eyes and stared at Millianna and he said to her, "Well we only have one chance. Can you pull off the hyper step jutsu?".

"Of course, whatever I can to help the team." she replied to Asun.

"Than that the plan. I use my puppet do distract the sound ninjas, when you see an opening use the hyper step to steal the earth scroll of the woman. Understood now go" Asun said to Millianna.

Once he said that Millianna move behind the sound ninjas behind a thick tree. Once Millianna was in place Asun pulled out a puppet scroll and he laid it on the branch in front of him.

After he opened the scroll he put his hands together and he made the summoning hand-sign, and once he made the summoning hand-sign he uttered this words "Summoning jutsu".

And a puppet appeared from the scroll. in front of Asun. Asun stood up and attach his chakra string to his puppet. _The puppet that he summoned look like a Giant wooden Scorpion._

He stared forward in the direction of the sound ninja, and he said to himself "Time to get things started".

Without a other second wasted Asun launched his Scorpion puppet onto the battlefield, the Scorpion puppet land in the middle of the battlefield in between team 7 and the sound ninja team.

Once the puppet land on the ground, slot's opened up on both side of the Scorpion body and many paper bombs shot out of the puppet body and landed on the ground making a giant explosive circle.

The slots closed and the Scorpion opened it right claw and fire shot out of the claw like a flamethrower directly in front of the sound ninjas.

The sound ninjas jumped in the air out of the range of the flamethrower, and as the female ninja was in mid-air the Scorpion puppet raised and opened it left claw. The Scorpion fired a Ice bomb out of its claw directly at the female ninja

The female ninja evaded the bomb, and instead of hitting the woman the collide with a random tree and exploded made the top of the tree covered in ice.

The sound ninjas land on the ground on both sides of the Scorpion puppet. Two of the puppet legs launched at the two sound ninjas, one of the man sound ninja pulled and block the leg from hitting him with a kunai,

And the female ninja is holding the leg back from stabbing into her brain with her bare hands. As they both was used their own strength to hold back the two Scorpion legs, the legs opened and bandage like paper came out of the leg and wrapped tightly around the woman and the man arms.

"What the hell!" the man said to himself as he tried to get his arms free from the bandages that was from his arms, as the woman said to everyone "Hey I'm stuck, someone help!" but even she couldn't get free from the puppet bandages.

As the two sound ninjas was trapped thanks to his Scorpion puppet, he said out loud "Do it now" once he said that Millianna closed her eyes and she launched at the female sound ninja. She grab the earth scroll from the woman pocket and she returned to her team-mates

When Millianna moved using the hyper step jutsu, she seem like she moved at the speed of light.

Millianna stood up and toss the earth scroll over to her team-mates, and Night caught the scroll with his right hand. He stared at the earth as Millianna said to her team-mates, "Did I do good or what?"

"Yes you did. Now let go to the temple" Night replied to Millianna

Once he said that Asun returned his Scorpion puppet to its scroll in mid battle. And once he put the Scorpion puppet scroll away all of the members of team Sasori left the battlefield and started moving toward the temple. Once Asun left the battlefield the bombs that his puppet placed in a giant circle detonated making a giant cloud of burning black smoke here the sound ninjas and team 7 was.

The Five days that Anko gave the genin for the exams have came and ended, and all of teams that haven't entered the temple as been eliminated, and as the teams that are in the temple are moving on in the Chunin Exams.


	7. The Kunai Cross, The Battle Between 7

**Chapter III part III: The Kunai Cross, the battle between 7 begins**

All of the genin that passed the forest of death challenge are standing in a main room of the temple with each other. As all of the genin are standing main room, Asun looked over his sholder and he saw team 7 survived his little explosion. But he also saw that the sound ninja that he was fighting wasn't there.

"They made it after all. Good for them" Asun thought to himself about Sasuke and Sakura.

All of the genin looked forward as Anko speak to them, "First of all congratulation on finishing the second exam."

It was far to easy" said Millianna to herself

Night turned his head and said to Millianna "Shut up, you talk to much"

"Fine" said Millianna to Night

Anko smiled amazed that the number of genin that passed test, she thought it would be a lot less ninjas that would have passed the test, but she was wrong.

All of the teams sensei's was standing behind the third hokage in front of the 21 genin. Once the excitement of passing went down, Anko said to the 21 genin that was still left "Alright now pay attention lord hokage going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots!"

The room went quite as everyone was wondering what the third Hokage going to tell them about the third exam.

"But first before I tell you all about what the third exam entails, I want to explain in something about the test itself. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams, so listen carefully?

Why do you think are country hold these exams in conjunctions with are allies?"

Since nobody knew why these exams are being held, all of the genin stayed quite as the third continued to speak,

"To raise the ability level of the shinobi, and to increase friendship with allied nations to be sure."

Night laughed when he heard the third hokage said _to increase friendship_. He thought to himself "To increase friendship. What a senile old man he is".

The third continued to say in spite of Night laughter, "But it is important you understand that it true meaning?"

Night stopped his laughing when pay closer attention to what the Hokage was saying.

"The exams are, um?" said the third hokage

"What is he talking about?" Tenten thought to herself when she heard the words that was coming out of the hokage's mouth.

"There are representation of the battle between allied nations. Now if we look to are history, all of the country that we currently alleys with was once fighting with each other for power.

That is when the leaders of each nation pick ninjas to fight for them to the death..." the hokage said to the genin until one of the genin interrupted him by saying

"Enough, tell us what the third exam is both already. If what you saying is really important than we will learn it when he need it" said Asun to the third hokage.

Right before the third hokage replied to Asun, Hinata turned her head right and stared at Asun. As she was staring at Asun her team-mate Kiba said to her,

"What wrong Hinata?" said Kiba

"It's nothing" Hinata replied to Kiba

Hinata turned her head left and she thought to herself as her cheeks turned red, "I thought I heard Naruto voice".

The third hokage said to all of the genin, "Every will then, I will tell you what the third exams are both. The third exams is..." but he was interrupted once more when a jounin appeared in front of him.

"Lord hokage before you do, please allow me _Hayate Gekko_ pointed as predictor of the third exam to speak first" said Hayate Gekko to the hokage

"So be it" said the third Hokage to Hayate Gekko.

Hayate Gekko stood up and said to all of the genin behind him, "It nice to meet you all"

He turned around and stared at genin, as he continued to say "There is something I would like all of you to do before the third exams".

Hayate Gekko stared at the 21 genin in front of him, and he say to them "Ah, we have to have a preliminary round before we can move onto the real one."

All of the genin was surprised that they have to have a preliminary round before that can move on it the chunin exams. Some of the genin could stomach doing a preliminary round, but others wasn't taking this as easy.

"A preliminary round! Just what do you mean by that!" Shikamaru yelled at Hayate Gekko for what he just said.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I really don't see the point. What is this preliminary round all about? What this preliminary all about, why can't we move onto the third exam?" Sakura said to her sensei

"Ah well you see, the first and second exams might have been to easy. The fact is we never thought so many of you still be here.

according to the rules of the chunin exams, a preliminary round can be held at any time doing each stage. In order to reduce the number of candidates remaining" said Hayate Gekko to the 21 genin

"Is that fare?" said Sakura to the jounin in front of her,

"Of course it's fare. It's a competition, we are here to fight not to make friends" said Night to Sakura.

"Exactly, now if anyone of you feel if you are not in top physical condition, now your chance to bow out. The preliminares will start immediately"

"You mean right now!" said Kiba toward the jounin in anger

"But we just finish the second part of the exams. Don't we get a break?" said Ino

"No a ninja job is to be ready for anything that their mission tells them to do. Now if you don't believe you are up to this, you are free to step down and exit this competition.

But now this if you do decide to exit out now, you going to have to wait a whole year to take these exams again." replied Hayate Gekko

Time pass as the room got quite as everybody was thinking if they want to continue in this competition. Only a few seconds passed when the first person raised their hand up in the air, once they raised their hand he said to the jounin in front of him

"Okay you got me, I am in no condition to continue" said Kabuto

Once he said that Hayate check his accords to see who raised their hand. Once he figured out how raised their hand, he said to the genin "Kabuto Yakushi from the leaf village is that correct. Okay you can go on and step back."

Once he said that Kabuto turned around and walked out of the temple showing that he is no longer in the competition. As Kabuto was walking out Gara thought to himself "Worthless"

"Weakling" thought Night about Kabuto

Asun said to Kabuto once he walked pass him, "You are a fool that's deserve to die".

Was shocked by Asun words Kabuto walked out of the temple. Once he left the building Hayate said to the rest of the genin "Now do anybody else want to quite?"

When he saw that nobody else was leaving this competition, he continued to say to the genin " Alright then, we will now begin the preliminary round. This round will consensus of 1 on 1 combat matches at full intensity.

This is not a exercises. There are 20 of you remaining and that mean only ten matches, the surviving candidates of these ten matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules they are not, you will fight until one dies or consent defeat, or rendered physically incapable of continuing in the contest.

I will not intervene in a match unless the match is completely over, understand good! Now let see what faith have in-store for you"

He turned around and he said to Anko, "Anko do it"

Anko replied to Hayate "Right". She turned around and he said to the person on the headset, "Open the panel".

The panel in front of the 20 genin opened and when the panel opened Hayate Gekko said to the genin "The name of each pair of opponents chosen completely at random.

Before each match these names will appear on the display behind me. If there nothing left to say let's begin. The names of the first two opponents will appear."

Once he said that the control panel showed the first two names that will have to fight each other. The genin raised their head and stared at the control panel and they all see Asun name and Kankuro name on the panel in front of them.

Once their name appeared Asun thought to himself "Ah the puppet masters face off. Right off the back"

"So you my opponent, this going to be quick" Kankura thought to himself as he stared at Asun.

"Alright now, those who names have been drown please step forward"

Both Asun and Kankuro step forward and face each other, and as they stared at each other Hayate said to them both, "You both have been pick for the first match. Kankuro Kudo and Asun, are there any objections"

"Not at all" said Kankuro

"Guess try to get a word out of me" replied Asun

"Ah alright then let's begin the first match. Okay everyone other than the two people that fight will now clear the area and move to the upper level".

All of the genin and sensei's not including Asun and Kankuro move to the upper level of the main room so they can watched Asun and Kankuro fight.

Asun stared at the thing on Kankuro back and he said to him, "You are a puppet master is that correct"

"Yeah why?" Kankuro replied to Asun with a surprised look on his face

"Than so me you puppet and I will show you mine" Asun said to Kankuro

"His, so he's a puppet master to ah. These getting more fun by the second" Kankuro thought to himself.

Kankuro pulled the thing off of his back and he showed his Crow puppet, once he attach his chakra strings to his puppet he said to Asun "Okay I did as you ask. Now show me your puppet".

"As you wish, but I'm not going to hold back. Not for a second" Asun replied to Kankuro as he pulled an summoned _The Swords man puppet _to his side.

Asun attach his chakra strings to his sword man puppet, once he did he said to his opponent "This is only one of the many secrets that you will see doing this fight"

"What do he mean by that?" Kankuro thought to himself

Kankoru said to Asun "Now let's begin the fight"

"Right!" Asun said to Kankuro right before the fight started.

Asun launched his swords man puppet forward at Kankuro puppet, the swords man opened its arm and pulled out one of his ten samurai swords, and he swung it at crow,

Crow dodge by heading up into the air, as the swords man puppet did the same. As the swords man puppet started following Crow up into the air, Crow looked down and open it mouth

3 kunai shot out of it mouth directly at the swords man, the swords man puppet dodge the three kunai with easy as he catch up to Kankuro puppet.

The Swords man pulled out another sword from it body and he swing both of swords at the crow puppet, the puppet dodge every attack that the swords man gave it.

The Crow puppet quickly move to behind the Swords man puppet, its arms opened up as more kunai shot out of his body, the Swords man block the kunai with his giant sword blade.

Once the kunai collide with the blade the paper bomb that attach to the kunai exploded covering the Swords man in black smoke. The Swords man rushed out of the black smoke and smash the Crow body to piece with his giant blade.

The remains of the Crow puppet fell from the air can hit the ground, Asun stared at his opponent and he said to him, "Is that it"

"You wish, but I'm far from done" replied Kankuro to Asun.

That is when the Crow puppet head, and his two legs float up into the air. As the Crow puppet legs and head float up into the air, long sharp blades came and it out of the head and legs.

Once that happened the head and the legs of the Crow puppet came after the Swords man puppet.

The Sword man puppet dodge the disembody limbs as it try to get further away from them. The second after the Sword man puppet was in front of the flying limbs, Asun though to himself "There we are"

The swords man puppet legs slit opened as countless of weapons started to fly out of the swords man lower body and at the disembody limbs. As the Crow limbs and head was getting brutally attack he said to himself,

"I've got to do something, and fast".

He slowly move the Crow puppet head out of the rage of the Sword man brutal storm of weapon. Once the Crow head from out of the storm of weapons the Sword man puppet turned around and thrust a sword straight through the Crow puppet mouth, breaking it head.

But because of the puppet moving moving the Swords man puppet had to stop launching weapons out of it lower waist, and once again the disembody limbs of Crow launched at Asun puppet.

Asun puppet turned right and opened its mouth, when its mouth opened poison gas start to come out and surround the area with the disembody limbs, once the limbs was covered in poisone gas

The Sword man puppet closed it mouth and raised it right arm out in front of it. A metal tube came out of the puppet palm and pure fire came out of the tube and ignite the gas causing it to exploded, burning everything inside of it.

Once the smoke cleared Kankuro saw that the Crow puppet was burned to ashes.

"Well are you done?" said Asun

"Not in your life" replied Kankuro as he pulled a scroll from his pocket and he summoned the _Black ant puppet _to his side.

"Let's see if you can handle this" Kankuro said to Asun with an angry look on his face

The black ant puppet detach and launch the two horns on it head at the Sword man puppet, but right before the horns collide with the puppet Asun returned the his puppet back into it scroll.

The horns reattach to Black ant, as Asun said to Kankuro "If you switch puppet, so will I" Asun said as he summoned the Snake puppet to his side.

"Let start round two shall we" Asun said to Kankuro

Asun attach his chakra strings to his Snake puppet and he launched his puppet forward at Black ant, but black ant went into the air before the snake could consume it.

The Snake puppet went into the air in behind black ant. Black ant looked down and stared at the snake that was coming in behind him, he opened his mouth and fired 3 paper bombs out of his mouth into the air

The three bombs hit and detonate on the snake making black smoke, the snake puppet rush through the smoke and started trying to eat the black ant puppet like the bombs didn't to anything.

As black ant was dodging the snake mouth, he quickly move to it right side and he started launching bombs at the snake from its mouth.

As the bombs was hitting as exploding on the snake, the snake swung his tail directly at the black ant puppet breaking out its left leg. Once that happen the black ant puppet move underneath the snake

The black ant puppet launch one of his horns forward and it got attach to one of the slits in the snake puppet. Once it was attach the black ant puppet swung all away to the top of the snake and he head-butted the snake right in its back, forcing the snake to the ground

After the snake collided with the ground, the snake once again went into the air and started trying to eat the black ant, knowing that it was nothing left to do bet run, the black ant started flying away from the snake, but the snake was always right behind.

Asun got angry so he ram his snake puppet right into the black crow puppet forcing it up against the wall.

The Black ant puppet got out away just into, and the snake puppet rammed into the wall with full force. Once the dust cleared the snake puppet rushed down to the ground to consumed the black ant puppet that was beneath him.

The Snake puppet opened his mouth out wide ready to consumed the black ant puppet, but right before it get to the black ant puppet something stopped it in mid-air.

Kankuro smiled as he said to Asun, "Gotcha"

"What!?" replied Asun

"You never notice it did you, but I was placing thin strings all around the battlefield and your snake just came right into my trap" said Kankuro

"So it not chakra strings?" replied Asun

"Nope, just normal strings. Why do you ask" said Kankuro

"You will see" replied Asun

Once he said that the Snake puppet body detach from itself and everybody can see what inside of the puppet. Tubes come out of the puppet body as fire came out of the tube and cover the snake puppet completely.

"What! you destroying you own puppet, the puppet that you created" said Kankuro to Asun with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm destroying my puppet" Asun replied to Kankuro with a lot of sarcasm in the tone of his voice

The tubes went back inside as the snake reattach itself. Once the flames around the flames around the puppet disappeared the snake puppet drop to the ground right in front of the black ant puppet.

Kankuro was really shocked to see his opponent puppet was freed from trapped so easily, he said to himself as he stared at the Snake puppet "But how?"

"I can see you can't understand what I just did to my puppet. I will explain: I built my snake puppet to withstand fire, so anything that can make fire like your little bombs wouldn't so anything to it" said Asun to Kankuro

"So that mean?" replied Kankuro

"That right, your little attacks didn't do anything to my puppet. It just was a waste of my time" said Asun to Kankuro

"I can still do one thing" Kankuro thought to himself

Kankuro launched black ant directly at Asun, as black ant was moving closer toward him Asun thought to himself, "I now that move"

Black ant knocked Asun up into the air, as Asun was slowly falling back down to the ground the black ant puppet opened it body as Asun dropped inside of it. Black ant upper body closed trapping Asun inside.

As Asun was trapped inside of the puppet, Kankuro floated the two remaining arms that belong to the Crow puppet, and he thrust the two disembody arms inside of the Black ant. As the blades connected to the arms was stabbing inside of Asun torso.

The poison that was on the blades was flowing through Asun body, Asun thought to himself "I cannot lose here, I have to keep going,"

Asun connected his chakra strings to the inside of the black ant puppet, once Asun was in control of black ant. Black ant jumped off the ground and grabbed onto the ceiling with his four hands.

Black ant crawled on the ceiling until it right above the snake puppet. Asun closed his eyes and he made the Shark hand-sign as he uttered these words, "Vision link jutsu"

After he uttered those words he opened his eyes and he could see everything that black ant could see. Black ant jumped off the ceiling and land on the ground right in front of the Snake puppet, but at that point the poison was making his eyes blurry and he could barely see.

As Asun was in front of his own puppet Kankuro said to him, "You might have survive this far. But it's over"

As Kankuro was walking toward Asun, the black ant puppet turned around and two of his arms opened up and two kunai shot out of the puppet body into Kankuro chest stopping him from moving.

Asun turned around and stared at the snake puppet, as he slowly reached for his puppet he thought to himself "I have to"

Once he touch the body of the snake puppet, he was filled with power and strength. The Snake ripped the top of the black ant puppet off with it mouth.

Asun pulled the two blade out of his torso with both of his hands, as he stepped out of Kankuro broken puppet. Asun stood up and he said to Kankuro as he was pulling the kunai out of his body,

"Do you have any more puppets for me to destroy" he said in a painful tone of voice

Kankuro pulled another scroll and he opened it on the floor in front of him, Kankuro put both of his hands together and made the summoning hand-sign, once he did he said to himself "Summoning jutsu"

Once he uttered those words he summon his last puppet onto the field. After he summoned the Salamander puppet, he attach the chakra strings onto his last puppet. But he could only attach the chakra strings with his right hand.

He raised his head and stared at his opponent completely exhausted, the same with Asun he returned the Snake puppet to it scroll and he summoned his _Witch puppet _onto the field right beside him.

"_The Witch puppet is long brown hair, the puppet is wearing a black robe that cover it's body. The puppet has has long arms and legs that has slits in them. The puppet look like a real human and it has a long thick blade on its back. The puppet has slits all over its body."_

"Now die" he said to Kankuro

Once he finish talking the Witch puppet right arm extended and pushed the Salamander puppet up against the wall with easy.

The Witch puppet right arm opened up revealing there is stuff written on the inside of the puppet arms. Once the puppet arm opened up Asun said to Kankuro "It's over".

He made a summoning hand-sign with just one hand, and he said in his head "Summoning jutsu"

After he said nothing happened, he did it again but still nothing. Kankuro smiled as he said to Asun "Look like you also ran out of chakra"

"You are right about that" Asun replied to Kankuro as he pulled out a kunai and stab it into his neck.

His body went his body went numb as he drop to the floor dead. Once he hit the floor Asun disappeared in white smoke revealing that he was just a clone.

Kankuro said to himself "Wait?" he thought to himself with a shock look on his face

"He did will" Asun said to Kankuro

Kankuro turned as he see Asun walked back into the room, once Asun reattach his chakra strings top his Witch puppet Kankuro said to him, "But how did you?"

"It was the shadow clone jutsu, nothing special. Now let's end this" Asun replied to Kankuro as he stared at him.

He made the summoning hand-sign with his right hand and he said out loud "Summoning jutsu"

Once he said that a thousands of arms came out of the Witch puppet right arm and crushed the Salamander puppet. The arms that appeared from the words that was writen inside of the arm disappeared and the arm turned back to it original length.

"So what do you want to do now, die or admit. Your choice" Asun said to Kankuro

Kankuro knew that he couldn't win at this point, so he admit defeat to Asun. Once he did Asun returned the Witch puppet back to it scroll, and both Asun and Kankuro walked back on the upper level of the main room.

Once they both was on the upper level Hayate Gekko said to all of the genin, "The winner of the first match is Asun. He will be moving on to the third exam..."

**To be continued**


	8. A Begining of a Fallen

**Chapter III part IV: A begining of a fallen**

Hayate Gekko is standing in the middle of the battlefield, Hayate said to everyone "Okay now we now the winner of the first round Asun. We will take a short 5 minute break before we all we the two people that will be participating in the second match"

Once everybody heard what Hayate Gekko said that they will have a 5 minute break, Asun turned left and started walking toward the main room, as he was walking forward his team-mates started walking in behind him.

As they was walking Kakashi turned his head and stared at team Sasori and he thought to himself, "I wonder where they going".

Team Sasori exit the main, and as they was Night said to Asun "What was you doing out there?"

"I won" replied Asun

"You know that you was supposed to lose that fight" said Night to Asun

"To that loser, I wasn't losing to him if he was the last opponent on earth" replied Asun

"That wasn't your choice, we have a mission you complete" said Millianna to Asun

"And my victory won't chance the mission in anyway" replied Asun

"That isn't the point, the point is you was supposed to follow orders. Unless you want me to tell lord Sasori about what you've did" said Night as he stared at Asun with intense eyes

"Let not take it that far by telling Sasori?" said Millianna to Night

"You both right, but it to late to change what I did" said Asun to both of his team-mates

"We will see about that" replied Night to Asun.

As this was happening meanwhile back in the temple main room, Sakura see that Sasuke is in intense pain thank to the curse mark on his neck.

"Are you okay Sasuke?. Is that mark still hurting you?" Sakura said to Sasuke

Sasuke covered the mark on his neck with his right hand as he said to Sakura, "It just sting a little, I'm fine"

"Maybe I should tell someone?" Sakura replied to Sasuke before he inturpped her

"I'm fine I said!" Sasuke said to Sakura in a anger tone.

She was only trying to help Sasuke, but feeling rejected by her crushed she turned left and put her hands on the rail she said to Sasuke, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help" she said in sad tone of voice

"Sakura I know you trying to help, but I have to be in the chunin exams" he replied to Sakura

She turned right and she said to Sasuke, "But at the extent of your own life. Sasuke please!"

"No I have to do this, you wouldn't understand. It what Naruto would have wanted me to do?" Sasuke repleid to Sakura.

"Naruto?" she said to herself as she remembered the last time she saw Naruto. And that was the day before the incident occured on the bridge.

Naruto was laying in one of the rooms in the old bridge builder house, with his body covered in cuts and bruises. The door to his room slide open as Sakura walked into the room over to Naruto with a rag and a bucket of water in both of her hands.

She bind down and started washing Naruto cuts, and as she was clearing his cuts Naruto said to Sakura, "Thanks Sakura, you the best".

"Naruto you such a fool somethings, what the point in training if you just going to run yourself into the ground?" she replied to Naruto

"It's simple I want to be stronger than Sasuke!" said Naruto

"Stronger than Sasuke! that's just a dream Naruto, it can never happen no matter how hard you try". she replied to Naruto

"That's not true, I know one day I will be stronger than Sasuke. Strong enough to become hokage" said Naruto

"Naruto?" she said to Naruto as she was re-wetting the rag in her hand.

"I knew it" he said to Sakura as he stood up off the floor

"Hey you not supposed to move in your condition. Sit back-down" Sakura said to Naruto as she was trying to get him to lay back-down, but Naruto pushed her away from him

"What your problem?" she said in a angry tone voice because he pushed her

Naruto turned his head right and he stared at her as he replied to her, "Right now your my problem! If you not going to help me, than get out of my way!" he yelled at Sakura in a pissed-off tone of voice

Sakura see stared at Naruto, she could see cold beast like eyes staring back at her. Her body just became cold, it was almost like she was standing inside of a freezing freezer. The feeling left her when Naruto left the room.

Once she remembered that day she thought to herself, "Naruto I'm sorry? I hope you are safe".

Team Sasori came back up the stairs and walked over to team 7 and Millianna said to Sakura "My we borrow a few minutes of your time"

Sakura turned around and replied to Millianna "Sure what's up"

"Will Asun here have something to say to you? Don't you Asun?!" Millianna said to Sakura as he put her hands on Asun shoulders

"Say it or we both going to be in trouble" whispered Millianna into Asun ear

Once he heard that Asun raised his head and stared at Sasuke and Sakura, as he said to them both "Yes I was wondering about something. Is your friend okay?"

"I'm fine" said Sasuke to team Sasori

"Good! I couldn't bare to see something happen to you, that cause you not to fight" replied Asun to Sasuke

Knowing that someone beside herself cares about Sasuke health touched Sakura heart. Sakura turned around and put her hands on Sasuke chest as she said to him, "Please Sasuke even they care about your health. Please let us help you?" she said to Sasuke as she was getting emotional

"That brings me to my next question!" said Asun

"The answer is no I'm not dropping out of the fight!" replied Sasuke

"And we wouldn't dream of it Sasuke" Millianna said to him as she walked over and wrapped her hands around his left arm.

Millianna lean in closer as she stared into Sasuke eyes as she said to him, "We, could I mean I want you to be safe. Don't you want to be safe" she said to him in a soft tone of voice

"I guess I do" replied Sasuke

"You do or you know?" said Millianna in a soft but cute tone of voice

"I do" replied Sasuke

"Perfect! now drop out of the competition. Before you get hurt olay?" said Millianna to Sasuke as she put her hand on his cheek

"I..I will drop out of the competition before I get hurt" replied Sasuke to Millianna

Fearing that Millianna was trying to come on to Sasuke, Sakura pushed her a-side and she said to her "Back off, Sasuke is mine!"

"By all means take your Sasuke, he wasn't as fun as I though he was? But he just right for you? said Millianna to Sakura

"And what that supposed to mean?" said Sakura in a mad tone of voice

"Will you both boring, plan, played out if you my call it" replied Millianna to Sakura with a smile on her face

Sakura anger toward Millianna was through the roof, she said to Millianna "Way you!" but before Sakura could get her hands on Millianna team Sasori jounin or sensei appeared between them both

"Sensei" said Millianna

"If you wish to fight each other, than do it on the battlefield if you both are chosen? If not I don't wish to see one hand on ethier of you" said team Sasori sensei to both Millianna and Sakura

"Understood" said Millianna to her sensei

"Right" said Sakura to the jounin in front of her

"Good, now say you sorry to her Millianna" he turned his head and said to his student

Millianna closed her eyes and smile as she said to Sakura, "I am very sorry for what I said. Please forgive me?" she said to Sakura as she bow to her

The jounin of team Sasori said to his student Millianna "And"

Millianna stood up and open her eyes and she said to Sakura, "You my punish me, when and however you see fit"

"Punish" Sakura thought to herself as she stared at Millianna

"You know what, it's quite alright" said Sakura

"Are you sure you about that?" said Millianna to Sakura

"Yeah, forget about it" said Sakura

"As you wish" replied Millianna

Millianna turned right and the whole members of team Sasori not including the jounin of the team walked back to where they was on the upper level of the room. As they was walking forward Asun said to Millianna

"Is it done?" he said to Millianna

"Yes Sasuke is under" Millianna replied to Asun

"Things are going to get interesting by this point forget" said Asun to his team-mates

**"**The Sensei of team Sasori is Indian and is wearing a black robe with a hood on his body and his head, the robe don't have any sleeves on it. His also wearing blue jeans on his legs, and a pair of black shoes with white bottoms on his feet.

The man has no hair on his head, and his eyes are a greenish-white. The has two rings on his upper arms, as there is ancient symbols on the lower parts of his arms**."**

Kakashi walked over to the sensei of team Sasori and he said to him, "Thanks again for stopping those two from fighting. Who know what going to happen if you didn't step in? Umm"

"Gukoya is the name, and you should have stepped in yourself instead of me" said Gukoya to Kakashi as he turned right and walked back to his students.

Once he did Hayate Gekko said to everyone "May I please have your attention for a moment as we see who going to participate in the second match"

Everybody raised their heads and stared at the board to see who going to participate in the second match. Once the two names appeared on the board Hayate Gekko continued to say to the genin,

"Okay now may I please have Yoroi Akado and Tenten to come to the lower level of the room and face each other" said Hayate Gekko to all of the genin.

Once Tenten saw her name on the board she said to herself, "That was quick"

"Go get him Tenten, show him what a member of guy can do!" said her team-mate Lee all excited with joy for her

"You got it Lee" she replied to him as she was getting all of her scrolls in order.

Once she got her scrolls in order she turned left and walked down to the lower level of the room and she faced her opponent Yoroi Akado. As they was staring at each other Hayate Gekko said to them both,

"Tenten, Yoroi you two will fight each other and the winner will be the second to move on the the third exam. Do you both understand?"

"Yes" replied Yoroi

"You bet!" said Tenten to Hayate

"Now I see you both understand the rules of the match. If you don't I will explain that again? there are no rules.

You both will fight until one of you admits defeat or die by the others hand. You may begin at anytime" said Hayate Gekko to the two genin in front of him

Once he said that Hayate Gekko jumped out of the way, so the two could fight freely. Once he was out of the way Yoroi said to his opponent, "I hope you prepared to die little girl"

"Just try me old man?" replied Tenten

"Old man you going to pay for that?" said Yoroi

After he said that his chakra came out and formed into chakra like blades that covered both of his arms. Yoroi charged at Tenten and started attacking her. Yoroi made at least 5 attacks at tenten head, switch she all dodge.

Tenten thought to herself as she was dodging her opponent attacks,"I got to get away from him?"

Tenten jumped left, as she was in mid-air she throw a kunai directly at her opponent, but he grabbed and stuck it in the floor in front of him. Once she land on the floor tenten opened and swung a scroll out in front of her

Three kunai came out of the scroll and fly forward through the air at Yoroi, two kunai stabbed into the floor on both sides of her opponent, Yoroi saw that there is paper bombs attach to the end of the kunai

He turned his head right and all of the kunai detonated. Once she saw the kunai exploded she thought to herself, "Get him"

A sword came out of the scroll and she grabbed the sword by its handle and she charged at the black smoke in front of her.

Right when she got to the black smoke, she heard Neji say to her, "Don't do it, it's a trap!"

But it was to late Yoroi came out of the smoke unharmed and grabbed her by the throat and through her on the ground.

Tenten land on her hands and she quickly jumped up into the air, she pulled a giant scroll opened directly above her enemy, hundreds of weapons came out of the scroll and drop to the floor below,

But instead of getting hit, Yoroi ran as fast as he could to get away from the falling weapons. Once he got away he jumped off the wall into the air. Yoroi thrust his arm at Tenten hoping to hit her,

But instead she flipped over and jumped off his stomach back to the ground . The second she land on the floor and got her footing she rushed over and pulled Scroll right underneath Yoroi as he was in the air.

But that wasn;t enough for her, she pulled out two more scrolls and she throw them up into the air, on both sides of Yoroi.

As she was placing everything up her sensei Guy smiled as he thought to himself "That's my girl"

At that time all three scrolls started firing weapons directly hitting Yoroi body endlessly, the force of that attack forced Yoroi body up against a wall pushing the weapons even further in his back.

Once he hit the floor, he stood up and roared out loud with pure rage as he rushed at Tenten, surprise he could move she turned left and dodge his attack. Yoroi swung his arm right as he attack again and again at Tenten but he kept missing

As she was dodging she thought to herself, "I've got to put a end to this. And fast!"

She flipped backward into the air as she kicked Yoroi in his face with her foot, she she land on the floor she jumped forward kneeing Yoroi in his gut with her right knee.

Can no longer continue he admit defeat to Tenten right before he collapse to the floor right at her feet. After he drop down to the floor defeated Hayate Gekko said to Tenten and everybody else,

"Tenten is the victor of the second match, and she will be moving onto the third exam along with Asun. You may go back to your team-mates?" he said to Tenten

"Right!" she replied to Hayate Gekko as she ran back to her team-mates on the upper level of the room.

After the medical squad took Yoroi way to _take care of him_ Hayate Gekko said to everybody in the room, "Now we will take a few minutes before the third match begin"

Once he said that Rock Lee said to Tenten, "Wow Tenten that fight was so amazing"

"I know right? I almost can't believe I won that fight" replied Tenten

"But you did it, and you did it thanks to my amazing training" said Guy to Tenten as he gave her a thumbs-up and a smile

Tenten closed her eyes and put her hand behind her head as she replied to her sensei Guy, "Thanks, but I don't taht have to do with it?"

"You don't, well maybe you not training hard enough?" replied Guy to his student Tenten

"That great, but I think I already train hard enough as it is" said Tenten

"Then you just have to train even harder than that. At least 20 times as hard" said Guy

"Or even 100 times as hard" said Lee to Tenten

"I don't think you helping?" replied Tenten to Lee

"You right Lee, now let's start training by running as fast as you can while stanbing in place" said Guy to Rock Lee

As both Guy and Lee stared to run in place as fast as they can meanwhile on the other side of the room at the hidden sand team Gara was getting angry, he said to his older brother Kankuro,

"Look at those weak fools? How I hate them all!" said Gara to his brother and sister

"Gara I don't think you should be talking like that" said Kankuro to Gara

"Why should I listen to someone that was the first to be defeated. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" replied Gara to his big brother Kankuro

Kankuro was to afraid of Gara tempare he walked over to the other side of the room, so Gara couldn't touch him. Once he was safely away from Gara Hayate Gekko said to everyone in the room,

"The third match will begin once the names appeared on the board" said Hayate Gekko

They all raised their heads and stared at the board, and they all see the names _Kiba _and _Choji_. Once the names appeared Kiba said to himself 'Yeah I'm up?"

"Good luck Kiba" said Hinata

"Don't worry I will win it!" he replied to Hinata right before he jumped off the rail and land on the lower level of the room. Choji walked down to the lower level the orginal way.

Once the two faced each other, Hayate Gekko said to them both "You my begin"

Hayate left the battle ground so it was only Choji and Kiba on the battlefield. Kiba stared at Akamaru and he said to his little buddy, "You ready little buddy?"

Akamaru bark like to say _yes _to Kiba.

Once Akamaru bark Kiba said replied to him "That's the spirt! Beast transformation jutsu" he said as he put both of his hands together and made the transformation hand sign

Once he did white smoke came out of nowhere and covered Akamaru whole body, once the white smoke cleared everybody could see that Akamaru transform into a Kiba look a like.

"Expansion jutsu" Choji said to himself as his arm expanded and he thrust it at the two Kiba's in front of him

The two Kiba's bodge Choji attack, one went underneath his arm as the other Kiba went up into the air. After the two Kiba's dodge Choji attack the real Kiba said to each other "Fang-over fang"

The two Kiba's started tp spin around like two ruthless tornadoes cutting through the air, the two Kiba tornadoes changed and attack Choji, one from above and one from below. But Choji was a little protected because he expanded his body so he could stand their attacks.

The force of the Fang-over fang jutsu pushed Choji off his feet onto his back. As the two Kiba's land on the floor Choji bounced off the floor up into the air.

Choji turned around and he said to himself as he began to fall bacvk to the floor, "Chubby jutsu! Iron boulder"

After he said that his body got really heaven and he fell through the air and collided with the floor like an actual boulder.

The Kiba's bodge Choji attacks by jumping forward out of the way, "Expansion jutsu, multiplier" he thought to himself as both of his arms expand to capture both of the Kiba's.

The Two escaped as Choji charged at Millianna and destroy the floor underneath her feet. But at a slit second Millianna appeared on the other side of Night as the ruble fall to the floor below it.

"You should be more careful Asun, you almost got hit?" said Millianna

"I know! I got to be more careful" replied Asun to Millianna

As they was both talking to each other Kakashi turned his head and stared at Millianna and he thought to himself, "How did she escaped that attack?"

Choji said to himself "Multiplier!" and once he said that his body expanded and grew to the size of his two arms.

The real Kiba turned his head and looked back at Choji as he said to himself "What the hell!"

The Two Kiba's land on the floor and turned around as they watch their opponent Choji stand up off the floor.

Once Choji stood up on his feet, he turned left and he thrust his hand to the floor, but before Choji could land a hit Kiba jumped up off the floor and land on Choji hand,

"Let's go?" said Kiba to Akamaru as they both started running up the scale of their opponent arm

"No you don't?" replied Choji as he grab his arm with his right hand catching Akamura that look like Kiba. Once he got captured he roared for hus partner

Kiba turned around and stared at his partner trapped underneath Choji hand,

"Akamaru" he said to him as he attack Choji right arm using the _Fang-over-fang_ move

After Choji let go of Akamaru both Akamaru and Kiba use the Fang over fang move to attack Choji right in the face. Cannot take the pain Choji thrust his hand at his face hoping to catch of one them, but he only hit himself.

After the attack with his hand, Choji fell backward to the floor on his back. Feeling that they both won Kiba and Akamaru land on the ground and Kiba said to Akamaru, "We did but..."

But the feeling of winning didn't last long, as they both heard their opponent say "I'm not going in this fight! Multiplier"

Once he said that Choji body started to grow even bigger, as Kiba and Akamaru was seeing this happen up closer Kiba said to himself, "I my god! Why want this fatso go down?"

Choji lift himself off the floor and he stared at the two Kiba's in front of him.

"I'm now fat I'm chubby. And you going down" said Choji

"We will see about that, right Akamaru" Kabi said to Akamaru

Akamaru bark at Kiba, and Kiba replied to him "You got it Akamaru. Let's go"

Once he said that both Kiba and Akamari got prepared to begin round two against the giant Choji

**To be continued **


	9. The Battle Between Family

**Chapter III part V: The battle between Family**

Kiba and Akamaru are facing out with the Giant Choji about to begin round 2 of their fight. Kiba said to his buddy Akamaru "Okay let's put this guy down for good!"

Once he said that they both charged at Choji on foot as round to begins. The two Kiba's started attacking Choji body using the fang-over-fang move

They both are too fast for Choji, at least in this state that he was in. Until one of the Kiba's got cocky and try to attack Choji in his head, things didn't go as planned for him and Choji captured his in his hand with ease.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the other one gain the strength to set the other free, Choji used his strength and power to throw Kiba in his hand on the floor.

Once Kiba collide with the floor a giant dust cloud came from the ground and surround him, once the dust cloud vanish everybody could plainly see that it was Akamaru lying on the ground severely injured.

Kiba was still in mid-air when he saw his partner taken-out before his eyes. Seeing that rage filled Kiba spirit given him intense power and strength.

As he was gaining strength he said to Choji "You basterd! I will kill you, you fat prick!" he said with pure rage in his soul and anger in his voice

With new found power Kiba attack Choji right in his head knocking him to the floor.

When Kiba land on the floor, he pulled a pill that was supposed to be for Akamaru and he put it in his mouth and swallowed it right then and there. His body was slowly transforming to look like a wolf as his power continued to grow stronger.

After his transformation was complete he let out a big and loud roar, as he said to himself "Beast Human style: Lone wolf" once he said that he started to bombard his opponent with his continued beast like attacks

As he was fighting with Choji Sakura thought out loud "How is he doing this? I thought he only could do that move if he have Akamaru?"

"That is true, but he have surpassed even that" Night replied to Sakura

"How so?" said Sakura to Night

"Once a person lone something or someone that is close to them, the energy that was used for the particular person of thing will no longer have a purposed. Once the chakra have no where to go, the now free chakra will flow to the rest of the body,

Letting the person gain power that they didn't have before. Some say rage give a people power? That is false, because they have free energy that is the only reason why a person will gain extra power. Nothing else!" replied Night to what Sakura said to him

"I see but how is he using the fang-over-fang? I thought he have to spin in order to do that move" Sakura said out loud

"That is because he ate the animal food pill. Since he ate that he gain full control of his chakra. It almost like he two different people" said Neji

"Complete control of his chakra?" Sakura said to herself as she continued to watch the fight in front of her.

Kiba said to himself "You dead fatty" he said to himself in a beast like tone of voice as he jumped down from the ceiling and used his force to pushed Choji onto the floor.

Once Choji was forced up against the floor it made an even bigger dust cloud than the one before. As the dust cleared the main the people above see Choji back to his normal size and unconscious.

But that wasn't enough for Kiba, he was still angry so he took it out on Choji body until his ears heard Akamaru voice call out to him.

Kiba stopped attacking Choji and turned around, and he saw Akamaru awake but still injured. Filled with joy and happiness he rushed over to Akamaru and gave him a big hug.

"Akamaru you had me so scared. Don't even scare me like that again?" Kiba said to his little buddy.

But once he said that Kiba cough up a lot of blood, as blood was pouring from his mouth Kiba could no longer feel Akamaru in his arms. His body went cold as he thought to himself "What is happening? Why can't I feel Akamaru?" he thought to himself as he collapse to the floor with Akamaru in his arms.

Medic's came and took both Choji, Kiba and Akamaru away from they could take care of those injures.

Once they was cleared off the field Hayate stepped back onto the flied and he said to all of the genin, "Thanks to that show, we moving straight onto the third match, without a break in between"

After he said that two names appeared on the board behind, everybody stared to see who it was and they saw Millianna Ega and Kai Yukata names on the board above their head.

After they saw the names on the board Millianna said to her team-mates "You guys going to root for me?"

"Root for yourself" said Night in a cold hearted tone of voice

"Don't worry I will root for you! No matter what Night says!" replied Asun to Millianna

"I know you will. Thanks!" she said to Asun as she was giving him a big hug.

She let go of Asun and she said to her team-mates as she begin to the lower level, "Okay I'm off, wish me luck?"

She walked to the lower level to the room, and she faced Kai a member of team 7. Hayate said to both Millianna and to Kai "Millianna Ega and Kai Yukata, I'm sure you both figured out what to do? So I'm not going to waste anytime explain it to you. Begin when you ready" he said to the member's of team 7 and team Sasori

"You not as special as Sasuke our you" said Millianna

"Yeah everybody say that, until that see what I can do!?" replied Kai

"Oh really, than I hope you last long. Well at least still I get finish. Can you do that?" she said to Kai with a big smile on her face

"Oh I can last long, I just hope you can?" Kai replied to Millianna as he quickly made a hand-sign and put his right hand on the floor

"Earth style: Airless prison" he said as the floor around Millianna began to move,

Right before she was trapped by Kai jutsu, she jumped up into the air and land on the box that he'd created using the floor around her. Millianna smiled as she said to Kai "A box really. Is that all you can manage"

"I'm just getting started. Airial attack" said Kai

Since he said Airial she thought the attack could come from the air, but that was all false. The box that she was standing on extended from the floor underneath her feet, didn't want to stay it the platform for too long. She stepped off of the extending platform and began to fall to the floor below

But Kai was ready for that, he put even more chakra into his jutsu so the sides of the platform would extend as well so it could hit her, but Millianna used the extending sides to get to the floor even fast.

Once she was on the floor, she raised her left leg and she smashed the platform to pieces with her foot.

As the pieces was falling to the ground Kai quickly made the Shark, Monkey, Cat, Dog and Fish hand-signs. Once he finish the hand-signs the fallen spieces of the platform land on the ground making a cage trapping Millianna inside.

As he stared at her Kai said to Millianna "How do you like that?"

"How do I like what?" Millianna said to her opponent

"What" he thought to himself when he turned around and saw Millianna standing right there.

"How did you did you do that?" said Kai

"How did I do what?" said Millianna to Kai

"Get out of my cage" replied Kai

"What do you mean, you the one in the cage" said Millianna

"What?" Kai said to himself as he looked around seeing that he was in the cage.

He put his hands together and he said to himself "Log smasher"

Once he said that the walls on both sides of Milllianna extended crushing her body. "Gotcha" said Kai

He heard Millianna voice say to him "Got how?"

He looked up and he saw Millianna sitting on top of the cage that he was in kicking her legs back and forth.

Kai was shocked to see his opponent dodge his attack, to shocked for words. Millianna said to Kai "I know you was running out of chakra, so just give up on and I want hurt you? I promise"

Knowing he have plenty of chakra still left in his body he decline Millianna offer. Once he did Millianna closed her eyes and said to him as she stood up "Okay remember I gave you a chance."

She turned around and she said to her team-mate Night "Hey Night, make sure you watch this. I don't want you to forget this?"

After she said that to Night she once again turned around and she pulled Kai out of the cage with her right hand through the top of the cage.

She stared into Kai eyes and she throw him forward as hard as he could. Kai flipped and land on his feet, he said to Millianna as he stood up as put his hands together "I'm not done yet"

When he finish talking and put his hands together, pain started to overwhelmed his body it was almost like someone went right through him. He dropped to his knees as his opponent appeared in front of him

"Submit or die!" Millianna said to Kai with a serious look on her face

"Never!" he replied to her as he finish the hand-signs

Once he finish the hand-signs he said out loud "Capture demon king..." but before he could finish the jutsu Millianna kick him across his face flinging him across the room

The pain from her attack still stings his body but he could endure her attack, enough to stand up off the floor and faced her.

Millianna quickly at a super fast speed move in front of Kai and punched him in his gut, and as he was falling forward she flipped his over on his back and sit on his chest.

"I will say only one more time? Submit or die" said Millianna as she hold her fist over her opponent face

Feeling exhausted like someone hit him millions of times he replied to Millianna "Okay you win"

"Thank you" she said to Kai punched his face

Kai became unconsciouse thanks to her attack. Millianna stood up off of Kai and she kicked him in his back as hard as she could. After she did that she turned around and walked back to her team-mates on the upper-level.

"The winner of the fourth match is Millianna Ega. I'm sorry but there will be no breaks for either of you from this point forward? After one match ends the other match will begin admeeditly. Understood?!" he said to the everyone as Kai was escorted off the field.

As the names appeared on the board, Kakashi turned his head left and stared at team Sasori as he thought to himself, "How did she do that? I know for a fact that Kai could take a lot more than that, why could he do that know, and better yet what was going on at the start of the match.

As that a genjutsu? It couldn't have been or could it. I better keep an one of those four" thought Kakashi as he was staring at team Sasori.

Meanwhile the names of the fifth match appeared, and the names are _Hinata and Neji_. As the names appeared on the board Hinata thought to herself "It's finally my turn to prove that I can save him"

Neji turned left as both he and Hinata started walked forward to the lower level, as they was walking Tenten said to her team-mate Neji "Go get them Neji"

Even those he heard her Neji didn't responed. Both him and Hinata stared at each other on the battlefield as everybody up above them got quite.

"Hinata it's a shame, you work so hard these past months. But you still weak?" Neji said to Hinata in a cold tone of voice

"You wrong, I've have gotten stronger!" replied Hinata

"Oh Hinata no matter how hard you train or fight. It is your destiny to fall to me. And you know it". said Neji as he got into his fighting stance

Hinata got into her fighting stance as she thought to herself "No I've got to win this fight, so I can save him". she thought to herself as Hayate Gekko said to them both

"You my begin" he said to both Neji and Hanata as he got out of the way, as they started attacking each other chakra points in their body.

After a few minutes of attack each other chakra points, Neji spin around and thrust his palm up into the air hitting Hinata in her chin. When he did that he thrust both of his palms forward hitting her in her gut forcing her up against the wall.

Once Hinata got her footing back, she made a few hand-signs once she was finish she uttered these words out loud, "Hyuga style: Twin fisted dragon palm jutsu"

Once she uttered those words a large about of chakra poured out of her arms and formed two blue visible dragons that covered her arms. After the two dragons appeared she rushed over and attack Neji

He knew colliding with her attack would be devastating so he just dodge her attack but just barely.

After Hinata missed she quickly spin and jab her palm into her cousin gut, making him cough up blood as he flew across the room and hit the wall behind him with his back.

Once Neji hit the wall his team-mate Tenten up above him said to herself, "What?! Neji actually got hit. And is that blood on the mouth?"

Couldn't take watching his team-mate get destroyed like this, Lee opened his mouth and yelled at Neji giving him words of encouragement,

"Neji what are you doing out there? Get up and fight back. So we can both face each other in the finals"

Once he heard those words from Lee he opened his eye and charge at Hinata and they both started with the barrage of attacks. They either collided blows or dodge each other attacks.

As they was fighting Neji said out loud " Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" once he said that Neji started to rotate his body around super fast, and as he rotate he rapidly hit Hinata body with his palms, pushing her backs.

Hinata feet rubbing against the floor until her body stopped moving, once that happened Hinata raised her head and stared at her opponent Neji, as she thought to herself "I've got to push it even further, if I wish to defeat Neji"

Focusing her chakra into her eyes she activated her kekkei genkai the byakugan. Once she activated the byakugan Neji said to her "The byakugan is that all you can do?"

But before he could activate his byakugan, Hinata said to him "No there's more"

What she said stopped Neji was using his byakugan. "What are you talking about?" replied Neji as he stared at his cousin.

"Second stage: Dragon senses" said Hinata

Once she said that the chakra inside of her body spite and started to broil to the point where her blood started to steam. Once Hinata chakra spite she charge over to Neji and begin to fight Neji once more.

And all that Neji could do against Hinata fierce attacks is to block them. As the battle between Neji and Hinata progress, the blood and the chakra that was filling Hinata eyes was starting to make her see visions of her _crush_ Naruto

Every time she try to attack Neji she saw Naruto, it was getting so bad where she couldn't even hold up her arms to fight without seeing Naruto in here eyes. Unaware of what happening to Hinata

Neji took the chance and stroke Hinata right in her face, the force of Neji attack knock her to the floor **finishing her in the match.**

Once Hinata was down and her dragon fist faded Hayate Gekko appeared in front of both Neji and Hinata, "The fourth person and the winner of the fifth match that will be going to the third exams is Neji Hyuga. You may both heldd up stairs" Hayate Gekko said to Neji and Hinata.

Once Hinata and Neji returned to their teams on the upper level, Shino said to Hinata "You did your best"

"Thank you" replied Hinata to her team-mate Shino.

Meanwhile over at team Guy, Tenten said to Neji "For a second there I thought to was going to lose there?"

"You thought wrong? Destiny is on myself" replied Neji

Once everybody got settled with the teams again two more names appeared on the board, the two names that on the board are Night and Gara. Once their names appeared on the board they stared at each other without uttering any words of any kind.

They continued to stare at each other until they was facing each other on the battlefield. Felling that he don't need to speak to the genin at this point Hayate Gekko went to the upper level as Night and Gaara prepared to begin.

The Sand started to pour out of Gaara gourd that was on his back. The sand with was pouring out of the gourd became to levitate off the ground around Gaara body, the sand almost look like a shield.

Gaara stared at Night and said to him, "Your going to die!"

"I hate when little boy's like you, think that they can defeat me?" replied Night to Gaara

_**To Be Continued**_


	10. The Battle between two Gifts

**Chapter III part VI: The battle between to gifts **

Gaara and Night was staring at each other on the battlefield. Gaara sand attack and knock Night to the left side of the battlefield, Night thought to himself before the sand got to him, "What?!"

The sand knock him around like a ragdoll, back forth, left right. Until a giant waterfall of sand came from above and started pressing him up against the floor. As he was swallowed by the sand waterfall he thought to himself,

"It slowly working" thought Night when he saw that he could stand up in the waterfall of sand with every passing second.

Once Night was able to stand with easy, he rush out of the sand towards Gaara but his sand was amking him dodge, getting Night further and further away from Gaara.

As Night was dodging the sand, he saw a broken piece of the floor behind him. So he jumped over to the broken piece of the floor and he flipped on its side and used it as a shield for the sand to attack it.

As the sand was attacking the shield, the pressure of the sand was causing the piece of the floor that Night was behind to crack. Once Night saw the floor began to crack he ran toward Gaara as the sand completely destroy the piece of the floor that he was behind.

As the sand continued to follow Night, Night got passed the sand that was around Gaara body and he trapped him in a bear hug as the sand behind him get closer. When the sand was close enough

Night jump up in the air with Gaara, he flip around so when they land Gaara was attack in his back by his on sand, as he was being attack Gara got angry and the sand that was attacking him also was attacking Night as well.

The two couldn't take it anymore and they got away from each other. Night said to Gaara as he stared at him, "You differently have skills, for a brat. Don't you boy?"

Gaara ignore what Night said to him, because he thought it was pointless to listen to an ant.

The sand that was protecting Gaara body move to attack Night, seeing the sand Night started jumping backward as he barely dodge the sand.

Once the sand hit the floor right behind him Night knew that he couldn't out-run the sand, so he took the risk and charge at Gaara dodging the sand that try to hit him. Right when he about to ripe Gaara face apart,

The sand stopped his arm right before it touch Gaara face, the sand also grab and tighten around Night left leg.

"I'm surprise you not run my sand this far. But it all ends here. Sand coffin"he said to Night as he made his hand into a fist.

Once he did that the sand around his leg and risk tighten crushing Night leg and risk. The sand release Night from its endless grip. After he was freed Night started laughing uncontrollable, as he was laughing he stared at Gaara and said to him,

"Good trick, want to see mine?"said Night to Gaara as he raised and hold his left arm out in front of him.

Night fist went straight through Gaara sand and hit him right in the face, flinging him across the room. Gaara hit the floor hard and started to roll. Whne his body stopped moving Gaara stood up off the floor wondering why his sand didn't protect him.

Even those his leg and risk are broken Night manage to walked over to Gaara and stared at Gaara with cold eyes. Gaara raised his head and stared at Night

"What do you want?" Gaara said to Night still confused about his sand

"Gaara is it? I thought you was strong, it turns out you just as weak as everyone else."

Gaara smiled seeing that his sand about to attack Night, Night saw the reflection of the sand in Gaara's eyes, and instead of being attack by it he grab Gaara by the shirt and he pulled in around and the sand attack Gaara in his back

Once Gaara screamed in pain, Night said to Gaara "So pathetic" he said to Gaara

Night let go and Gaara feel to the floor and Night immediately kick Gaara in his back with his broken leg.

Temari was shocked to her little brother being defeated. "Gaara is being defeated!"

"Not really, if you know who Night is like I do?" said Millianna

Temari turned her head right and she saw that Millianna was standing beside her watching the fight.

"How did you get over here?" said Temari in a cofused tone because she don't know how Millianna got there.

"What, I've always been over here. I'm a little hurt that you didn't notice me until now?" said Millianna

"Wait you said something about Night didn't you? What did you mean by if I knew Night like you do?" said Temari toward Millianna

"It's a secret" Millianna said to Temari in a silly tone as she watching the fight below her

"But I will tell you this, it doesn't matter how many times you punch or break Night's bones" said Milllianna

"What do you mean by that?" replied Temari

"Night can't feel his body, so break his bones he won't feel it anyways?" said Millianna to Temari

"I see" said Temari as she turned her head and stared at the fight that was going on below here.

Night was on the verge of killing Gaara, until something inside of Gaara snapped. Gaara opened his eyes as giant emote of sand burst out of his body, lifting Night up off the floor into the air consuming him.

As sand was coming out of his body, Gaara couldn't stop laughing as he have a has a crazy look on his face.

"You think I'm weak do you?" said Gaara in a bloodthirsty tone.

A beast like hand formed in the hand, the hand grab Night legs and started smacking his body against, again and again! But no matter how many times he was dalt damage by Gaara's sand, he still found enough strength to _mark_ Gaara

Gaara was getting even more angry everytime Night opened his mouth, but before he shut Night up for-good

Gaara heard his sister voice say to him in fear, "Gaara look what you becoming".

Gaara looked around seeing everybody on the upper level either afraid of him or disgusted by him. As he was seeing their faces he could hear the voices, all of the voices in his head say _How he was a freak, a monster, a Demon._

Gaara wanted the voices to stop, the never ending voices to stop. Gaara covered his ears as he yelled "Stop! everyone stop talking!".

Enraged Gaara used part of the sand to attack the stands above. Kakashi grabbed and lifted his team out of the way of the Sand arms,

"You think I'm monster? Than how do you like this?" said Gaara before he was interruped by Night

"Don't forget about me? I'm your opponent!" said Night as he came up out of the sand and thrust his short-sword right through Gaara chest.

Gaara body crumbled away into mear sand, the sand move away from Night's body causing him to drop to the floor. Night couldn't land on the floor like he could have wanted thanks to his broken leg, but he manage to stand up off the floor with his right leg.

The disembodied voice of Gaara said to Night, "So you manage to stay away from death?"

"Death will never we me. At least not because of some sand freak like you?" replied Night to Gaara as he turned around.

The sand in the air a long with the sand that formed the arms floating to the floor, in a spiral motion revealing Gaara standing on the floor staring at Night.

Night rushed over and thrusted his arm right through Gaara face, as he see his opponent face cracking he said to him, "Just a sand clone " said Night

"Hey let's say clone" replied Gaara to Night

The sand that wasn't put into Gaara rushed over and hit Night, flinging Night over to the wall behind him breaking his back. Once Night landed on the floor with his butt, all of the jounins up above them was afraid that Gaara was losing control and they needing to step in.

But before they did, Night said to all of them "No do not step in, Gaara I submit." said Night to Gaara

"Millianna come down here" said Night to Millianna as he stared at her

Millianna sadently appeared right beside Night, she raised his arm around her neck and he lift him up off the floor onto his feet, and they both of walking toward the upper level Night told Millianna _to wait for a moment._

"Gaara I admit fighting you showed me the things that I need to work on. But trust me if I would have went all out even if the state that I in now, you would not survive. So enjoy your victory, because the next time we meet I won't be so generis." said Night to Gaara as Millianna took up to the upper level of the room.

As the matches went on and the winners was made clear to the rest of the candidates that was watching them. Asun was analyzing all of them recording the knowledge of the matches. Once the tenth and final match of finish and right before Hayate Gekko spoke to everyone in the room.

Asun was recalling all of the fight that he'd witness up into that point in his mind, "There nine people that is going to the third exam, and out of those nine are Tenten the winner of the second match, Millianna winner of the fourth match,

Neji winner of the fifth match, Gaara winner of the sixth match. Temari winner of the seventh match, Sakura winner of the eighth match, Sasuke winner of the ninth match, Shikamaru winner of the tenth match, and I Asun winner of the first match.

Out of the nine competitors their are only four that might cause trouble to are plan. But I'm going to tell Lord Sasori about the rest anyway and see what he think?" thought Night about the other competitors besides Millianna one of his team-mate

Once he was finish thinking to himself Hayate Gekko said to everybody that was still participating in the chunin exams,

"May I have all of the competitors that are moving on to the third exams to come to the lower level of the room. The hokage want to say something". said Hayate Gekko to the 9 genin that passed the preliminary round.

The 9 genin that beat the preliminary round walked down to the lower level and faces the third hokage.

"You nine are the true meaning of power. Some of you have abilities that cannot dealt with, and others can power and strength that cannot be over come, no matter what you try to do. And even if you have this power and abilities,

I believe you can gain more. Enough to where people may no will call you true shinobi." said the third hokage to the nine genin in front of him

"So will can kill for I said kage" said Asun

"Yes that is true, but you should not let kage control your life, or many one else for that matter. And that is why the third exam will be held 3 months time" said the Hokage

"What do you mean being held in three month?" said Shikamaru

"By now all of your enemies have seen what you can do, so that mean whatever you do your enemy can counter it, from memory. But if enough time would have pass since you last seen each other, your enemy might forget what you can do, or maybe you can gain new abilities, increase your strength, or maybe you won't do nothing at all.

This time in between the second and the third exam is so that you all can train your hardest? So when the next time you all meet it will be a different game, I think it will be a fun show don't you think?" said the hokage

"Very will than, Millianna?" said Asun to his team-mate

Once he said that Night body that disappeared from the upper level of the room, and reappeared in Millianna arms. "Yes" said Millianna

"Let go" said Asun

And with those words said and nothing more, team Sasori turned around and left the leaf village in the direction to meet their master.

5 whole hours passed since team Sasori left the leaf village, and still moving in the same direction. The members of team Sasori finally stopped on the boarders of the Leaf and the Sand villages.

Both Sasori and Deidara turned around and stared at Asun, Millianna and Night . "So what have you gathered for me?" said Sasori to his three students in front of him in a very cold tone


	11. The Collide, Face the Truth

**Hello everyone that reading this story, I'm going to tell you all that it going to the 3 parts to this Chapter. It was going to be just one but I wanted to post it as soon as possible so I decided to slit it up into three parts, so here the first part. And tell me what you all thing about this chapter and if you like me to read something of yours just ask, okay hope you like it. Blacksoul188 over and out.**

**Chapter 4 part I: The Collide, Face the truth**

The members of team Sasori along with Sasori and Deidara are back in the hidden hideout. Asun and Millianna are standing in front of a door to a room, as Kakuzu was repairing Night's body from his last incident.

As Kakuzu was wroking on him, Sasori and Deidara walked over to Asun and Millianna, they both stood up and stared at their master.

"Lord Sasori, may I ask what are you doing here?" said Millianna as both her and Asun bow to their master.

"I am here, because I wonder to hear what you both gathered in your short time at the leaf village?" said Sasori to Asun and Millianna as they both stood up and stared at him

"Yes, what I could see their is only 4 people that you might have to keep an eye on" said Asun to his master

"I see, anything else?" replied Sasori

"One of the 4 people that Asun was talking about, defeated Night himself. That is why he in such bad shape" said Millianna

"Ah! I was wondering what happened to him?" said Deidara as he stared at the door that Night was behind, until he was interrupted by his team-mate

"It doesn't matter what you think Deidara! We have to go" Sasori said to Deidara as he turned around and stared at walk forward.

"Hey! what up master Sasori!" replied Deidara as he started to follow his team-mate Sasori.

As they was walking forward Sasori thought to himself, "A person that can defeat Night, that can only mean one thing."

Once their master and his partner was out of even Millianna view, Millianna turned left and she said to team-mate, "What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know! If you want we can look into it later. But for now we should wait for Kakuzu to be finish with Night" replied Asun to Millianna as he sit on the floor.

Millianna turned around and sit on the floor on the other side of the door with Asun, and she said to him, "You're right about that. I don't know about you but I'm beat from that fight with that leaf ninja, what about you?"

"Yeah, I don't no why but I'm really beat" said Asun

Feel like Asun needed to take a rest, she stared at Asun and she said to him, "Well is you tired you can go to sleep. Don't worry I've will wake you up before Night come out"

Asun felt touch by Millianna offer and he said to her, "Thank you"

"It the least I can do, I mean you will to the same for me." Millianna said to Asun with her eyes close and a smile on her face as Asun drifted off to sleep.

She opened her eyes and stared at Asun and she said to herself, "He so cute when he sleeping".

As Asun was sleeping he dream of him and his team-mates standing in a collapsing building, staring at a middle-age man getting his chakra sucked out of his body, and as his chakra and his life was being sucked out of his body

Asun heard thousands of tortured voices in his head screaming at him, as the building that he was in crumbling to the ground. To escape the voices that was driving him mad he turned around and ran away from everything including his team-mates.

Once the voices that was in his head stopped, he realized that he was in a forest that he did not recognize being in before. As he was walking through the forest he could hear a faint voice calling out to him

Asun egnore the voice that was calling for him, and he stick to trying to find away out of the forest. He walked around for so long it felt like hours, since he couldn't find away out of the forest he decided to follow the voice that was calling him.

As he was following the voice, the voice was getting louder and louder until Asun was standing on the surface of a giant lake.

Asun could feel the vibrations coming from the lake on his feet, it was like something was slowly coming up.

A voice came from the lake, making Asun looked to see what down there. The voice says his name over and over again in a evil tone, as the whole entire lake underneath his feet turned red.

"What?!" said Asun in a shocked but terrified tone

"Naruto, don't tell me you forgot about me, did you?" the evil voice said to Asun underneath the surface of the red lake.

Afraid of what was coming, Asun turned around and started to run, as he was running away the lake that he was on slit apart right underneath Asun feet and he plummet to what he believe to be his death.

But instead Asun feel on the rocky bottom on the lake with his back. As the pain from his fall started to affected him, he could hear the same evil voice saying to him "You made it Naruto!"

Asun stood up off the rocky ground to face what was calling him there, but before he could look at the one that was making the voice, he could hear another voice behind him say "No Asun don't look! Don't look at it!" this voice was much nicer than the first voice

But he wanted to see the thing that was calling him there to badly so he ignored that voice of reason and looked upon the think that was calling him. Once he gazed upon the creature that he talking to him

He could plainly see a prison cell doors in front of him. Wanting to adventure forward the young man stepped forward, but once he did his eyesight suddenly went dark as he saw himself floating in a dark void like space.

As Asun was floating through this completely dark space, he could hear a woman voice say onto him from above "Asun, we don't have much time. You must stopped this right now"

Asun felt like he heard this voice before but he could not remember where. The voice from above said to Asun once more "Asun! Asun can you hear me?" this time the voice seem concern about Asun will been.

Asun did not responded to the voice that was talking to him, he wanted to talk but to him it feels like someone or something draining the very life out of him soul. As the energy from Asun body was almost gone and the light that was shining on his face began to fade, Asun body began to sink into the darkness like an endless sea of regret.

As the energy that was inside of his body was completely gone, Asun closed his eyes to the world for the final time he though, but once he closed his eyes he quickly opened them again as he saw that he was back in the really world.

Asun with sweat dripping down from his face, he stared at Millianna and said to her " How long was I asleep?"

"Um, about 4 minutes. Actually I thought you would have been asleep alot long, what happened you seem terrified?" said Millianna concern for Asun

But even Asun didn't truly know what happened to him. So when Millianna said what happened to him, the only thing he could say to her is this "It's nothing just a bad dream, that's all"

"That's good" replied Millianna feeling relieved to hear that it was nothing wrong with her team-mate.

Asun stood up off the floor and said to Millianna as he walked over to her, "So is Night done yet?" said Asun to Millianna trying to gather information

"No, but I bet it going to be anytime now!" replied Millianna to her team-mate.

A few seconds after Millianna said those words, the doorknob to the floor that Night was in began to turn as the door slowly opened. Once the door was complete opened Night walk through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

Once he stared at his team-mates he could tell that something was going on, "What?" he said to his team-mates

"It's nothing but lord Sasori was acting sordove weird, so we are going to find out what he trying to hind from us" said Millianna to her team-mate

"I see, and you are going along with it are you?" replied Night as he stared at Asun

"I am" said Asun replying to Night's comment

"Than I shall join you, but if Sasori finds out I'm blaming it on you" replied Night as he continued to stare at Asun

"Don't worry we won't get caught. Come on!" said Millianna to both of her team-mates as he started to walk forward in the same direction that Sasori and Deidara minutes ago.

As she was walking forward Night wrapped his hand around Asun neck and press him up against the wall, and he said to him "We are not finish, remember that".

Asun pushed Night off of him and he said to him, "I know, and what we have I will finish it myself!".

After that both Night and Asun turned and started to walked forward following in behind Millianna. After walking around for it seems like forever, the members of team Sasori found their way into a wide room.

Millianna was looking around the room as she said to herself "I know I saw lord Sasori go in here",

Night stopped walking as he said to his two team-mates "We haven't seen Sasori nor Deidara! We should turn back?" said Night to his team-mates.

"If Millianna want to keep going, than we keep going!" said Asun as he turned around and stared at Night.

Night stepped closer to Asun as he said to him "Why should I listen to such a pathetic excuse of a puppet master like you?"

"I know Kakuzu just repaired your body. But I don't mind breaking it to pieces for you!" said Asun as they both was getting angry with each other

"Than do it" he said as he punched Asun in his face

Asun was fling to the other side of the room and land on his feet. Asun summoned his _Swords Man puppet_ to his side, and as he attached his chakra strings to his puppet he said to Night,

"Let's finish things" said Asun as he prepared to battle Night, Night crossed his arms and he said to Asun "Have it me".

"Don't mind if I do" said Asun as he thrust _the Swords man puppet _forward using his chakra.

"You smug bastard" said Asun as his puppet was clashing against Night with one of its samurai swords.

By the 6 attack from the puppet, Night move around and ripped the chakra strings right out of the puppet. As his puppet drop to the floor Asun thought to himself "The chakra strings they just disappeared!"

Refusing to give-up Asun quickly formed and reattached his chakra to his puppet right before it hit the floor. _The Swords man puppet _spin up-side-down and he shot its 10 samurai swords out of its arms directly at Night

Night dodge as the ten swords stab into the floor, Night spin around and jump backward as the puppet he was facing flying after him, with it two long blades in it un-live hands.

The Swords man puppet collide with Night. As Night was holding the puppet blades from slicing his body in two, the puppet opened it mouth as gas poured out and covered Night's body

The puppet thumb opened up as fire came out of the slot and dectanate the gas and a giant explosion occurred.

The puppet was flying up into the air to gain distance to see if its opponent was destroyed, that is when Night jumped out of the smoke and quickly shattered the puppet with only on hand.

Night drop to the floor below and stared at his opponent, "You are a pathetic boy! You try to be strong, you try to be cool but all you are is a hack. You take everything that you can get your hands on.

You take the puppetry technique from Sasori, and you can't even pull it off"

"What!" said Asun didn't understand what Night was saying to him

"I bet your puppet's don't even have poison on there weapons, do they?" said Night

"No they don't" replied Asun

"And they is why you are a worthless person, beside that you only have three other puppet's to use" Night said with anger in his soul

"Three are you forgetting about twenty" replied Asun

"Ah the puppet known as twenty, but you can't even use it in battle and that is why I said three" said Night

Feeling really angry from what Night said to him, he summoned his _Witch puppet _to his side. The puppet pulled its sword off of its back and use it extended arm to attack Night. The puppet swing its sword at Night,

Switch in-turn Night dodge and pulled the sword right out of the puppet hand, "Pathetic" he said to himself as he sliced the arm in-half.

Once he did that, Night turned around and sliced the body of the _Witch puppet _in half with its own sword. As the broken pieces of the puppet dropped to the floor Night said to Asun as he drop the sword on the floor

"You see, I destroyed this puppet with ease. And that is what I'm about to do to you" Night said to Asun was he was walking toward him

"I don't think so! said Asun as his Snake puppet came from out of the floor and wrapped around Night's body

As Asun stared at Night was trapped by his Snake puppet, he said to his team-mate Night "Night we can still stop this, just put your arms down!"

"You just saying this because I destroyed two of your puppets, and now you beginning to be afraid of me. Aren't you?" said Night as he stared at Asun mask

"It's true that you destroyed two of my puppet's, but I can make more. I just don't want to see this! Any of this do you hear me?" replied Asun as he remembered the day when he saw Sasuke on the ground bleeding to death

"I hear nothing, but a coward to afraid to finish his opponent off, so he continued to talk hopping I would change my mind. If I was you and you was me, than I would have finished me off without doing so much useless talking" said Night as the Snake around his body began to squeeze tighter and tighter.

"But you not me, if you listen to yourself you could punch your light out. But I don't won't to see no! I won't stand to see anybody hurt my friend. And rather you like it or not but you one of my friend, and I want to see you be happy even if you hurt me in the process.

You are no different, you are my friend and I will do my best to protect you and Millianna. And one day I hope you do the same thing for me. But until that happen you going to have to deal with being my friend. Okay" said Asun as he release Night from the hold of his snake puppet.

Asun returned his snake puppet to its scroll, as Night said to him "How dare you"

"If you want another fight, I will be happy to oblige you, but I think it will be to everyone interest if we all go back to are rooms." said Asun to both of his team-mates

Infuriated by Asun response, he was about to walk up to him to try an fight him again. Until Millianna stepped in and stopped him from doing just that.

"Hey...Hey! I think you need to calm down." said Millianna to Night.

Once he calm down, Millianna said to him "Now we will now go back to are rooms and lay down. You especially because your body still haven't recovered from the surgery" said Millianna

"Fine!" replied Night to Millianna.

All of the members of team Sasori returned to their rooms and went to sleep for the night.


	12. The Thing to Fear

**Chapter 4 part II: The thing to Fear**

The next morning all of the members of team Sasori was woken-up brutally by Deidara. Once they all got up they was told to meet the master at the entrance to the hideout. The members of team Sasori got dress and went to see Sasori.

They was all standing at the entrance to the hideout, bowing their heads as the master was talking to them,

"We are going on a really important mission. So we can't afford any mistakes from either of you. Understand?" said Sasori to his three student

"My I ask lord Sasori, what is this mission about?" said Millianna

"That is not important" said Sasori

"But!" replied Millianna to her lord but he interrupted her and he said to her,

"I time to go" said Sasori as he and Deidara turned around and started walking forward.

The members of team Sasori stop bowing and started to following Sasori and Deidara. They all walked to the village named **Iwagakure** in the hidden stone.

As they was standing on the hill looking over the village Iwagakure in front of them, Sasori turned his eyes and he said to Asun, "Asun use the eye-linking jutsu to find the the target",

"Right" said Asun as he summoned his Twenty eye puppet to his side. "The twenty eye puppet has ten arms sticking out of its upper body, the puppet has 20 wooden eyes stick in the slots all over the puppet head. The puppet lower waist look like a floating dics that if is attach to"

"One-eye jutsu, vision link" once he said that Asun could see the samething that his puppet can see. One of the twenty eyes on the puppet detach from its head and floated into the hidden stone village.

As the eye was searching for the target, Asun said to his master "Master Sasori, can you still me what the target looks like?" said Asun just trying to get some information

"The target have red hair, mustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of amour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-amour shirt and fitted black suit underneath." said Sasori

After a few minutes Asun have found a man that match Sasori description, once Asun spotted the man he said to everyone "Yes I found him" said Asun

"Let's go" replied Sasori

Once he said that everyone moved into the vilage where Asun puppet eye was located.

Once they made it to where Asun puppet eye was floating, they all saw a man that perfectly match what Sasori said a while ago, "I think it time for me to shine" said Deidara in a cocky tone of voice

"No let them handle it Deidara" said Sasori to his partner

"Fine, just don't miss it up" said Deidara to the members of team Sasori.

As the team stepped forward the man called Roshi saw that the two behind the kids was Akatsuki members, fearing that he might be taken he said to all of them "Akatsuki you not taking me alive" he said as he made the hand-signs once he finish the hand-signs he said to himself out loud,

"Lava Release" once he said that Lava like meteors shot out of his mouth right at the three genin.

Night turned his eyes left and he said to his team-mate Millianna, "Go"

"Right" replied Millianna and in a blink of an eye Millianna dodge the meteors and she punched Roshi right in his face.

But before Roshi hit the ground, Asun quickly summoned his snake puppet and wrapped it around Roshi body.

Roshi try to brake free from the puppet hold, but the puppet was to strong and he couldn't get free. "Yes I think I will take it from here" said Deidara as he flew over to Roshi and swallowed him and Asun puppet up using his clay bird.

"I can't believe these brats actually did it" said Deidara about Sasori student

"Deidara get out of there!" said Asun as he pulled Deidara off of his bird with his own chakra.

"What are you..." said Deidara as he see saw his creation exploded right before his eyes

"What the hell?" said Deidara once his feet touched the ground

"I saw him wive hand-signs inside of the bird. I'm sorry but that bird is finished" said Asun to Deidara as he reattached his chakra strings to his twenty eye puppet

"But what about your puppet?" said Deidara as he turned his head and he stared and Asun.

"The snake puppet is through, for good!" said Asun as he saw his snake puppet burned by Roshi lava jutsu right in front of him.

"I know now that you kids should not be played with. You do have some strength, but you are helping the Akatsuki and that is why I have to end your lives her" said Roshi to the three genin as he jumped up into the air and got into his battle stance.

"We see about that" said Asun as two of his puppet arms launched from its body and grabbed onto Roshi upper arms.

As the puppet hands was holding onto Roshi upper arms, blades came out of the hands and stab into Roshi shoulders.

"Do it!" yelled Asun as Millianna rushed over and knee Roshi right in his back, shattering the puppet arms like it from nothing and forcing Roshi to the ground below.

Once Roshi land on the ground with on his feet, he balled his hand and put it in front of his mouth about shoot lava again. But before he get the chance Asun puppet upper body rotated,

Once the body stopped rotating 5 of the puppet arms launched from its body directly at Roshi. Roshi jumped backward to get out of the way of the arms that was coming at him, but Millianna quickly rammed Roshi in his back with her entire body pushing him back in the range of the arms.

The five hands grab Roshi by his neck, both of his ankles and risks. As he was trying to break free Night rushed over and punch Roshi in his gut with all his strength. The punch shattered the puppet arms as it force Roshi through building all the way to the other side of the village.

Roshi is floating on the ground in intense pain, as he thought to himself "What every I do, I can't get away from these kids"

Once he got up off the ground and stand on his own two feet, Millianna said to him "There you are!" she said to Roshi as she punch him right in his face

Roshi entire body went through a building wall right behind him, thanks to Millianna attack.

Meanwhile back at where the other members of team Sasori, Night stared at Asun as he said to him, "We have to go after her"

"No I will go" said Deidara to Asun and Night as he created and claim on the back of another bird.

Deidara fly even further into the air as he said to Asun, "Just show me the way"

"Fine, 18 eye bridge" said Asun as he put both of his hands together.

Once he hand the monkey hand-sign, eighteen eyes detach from the puppet head and made a line leading to where Roshi and Millianna was fighting.

"Thanks maybe you not absolutely useless after all" said Deidara as he flew toward the battle grounds. And as Deidara was flying toward where Roshi is Sasori said to his two student,

"What are you waiting for, go after him" said Sasori to his student

"Right" said both Asun and Night to their master right before they took off after Deidara.

Once Deidara made it to the location that Asun gave him, he look down and he see Roshi and Millianna clashing kunai's

"I think it time for me to show my art" said Deidara as he threw his detonating clay spiders on the ground below. Once the spiders was right above them Millianna said to Roshi "Look like I have to go. Sorry!: she said to Roshi as she quickly ran away.

"What?!" Roshi thought to himself right before the clay spiders detonate on him.

"I guess I went over board again. Master Sasori going to kill me!" Deidara said to himself with a smile on his face.

But happiness was short lived, once a giant beast arm come from the black smoke and try to grab the Deidara. Deidara dodge the attack right before the hand grabbed him, and as he stared at the arm he said to himself,

"So you decided you show yourself" said Deidara as he turned his head and looked at the beast below him.

Asun and Night finally made it to the location where Deidara was flying over, but they was shock when they saw a Giant Ape with red fur and fourtails in front of them, right where Roshi was standing.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Asun in a really surprising tone of voice as he stared at the beast in front of him

"Just what I was about to say" said Millianna to her team-mates as she appeared right between them both.

Deidara turned left and he stared at Sasori student staring at the tailed beast in _**ahhh, **_"Hey if you not doing anything, I really can use some help up here!" said Deidara to Sasori team

Millianna turned her head and stared at Deidara, and she said to her team-mates "Hey snap out of it you guys, we have to help Deidara" said Millianna

"Right" said Asun replying to what Millianna said to them

"Fine" said Night replying to what Millianna said them also_**.**_

Once team Sasori got over the beast in front of them, they jumped into the battle to help the Akatsuki member Deidara out.

Asun puppet opened its mouth as at least 20 needles quickly and out of its mouth and stab into the tailed beast arm. The tailed beast turned right and shot lava from out of his mouth directly at Asun

But Asun and his puppet was saved from the lava by his team-mate Millianna, once their feet land on a roof of a building, Millianna turned her head and she said to Asun "You have to be careful"

"Thanks Millianna, but you should go and talk to Deidara. Maybe he have a plan to take this beast down?" said Asun as he stood up back himself

"I'm on it" said Millianna as she turned around and rushed to Deidara as Asun requested.

Asun turned right and he see Night attack the beast in his chest with his fist, but the beast back handed Night like his attack did nothing. But before Night crashed into a building Asun caught him with his puppet.

Night stood up on his two feet and he stared at Asun, as he said to him "Night, we have to hold the beast here as Millianna and Deidara come up with a plan of attack! So what mean we have to fight like a actual team okay?" said Asun to his team-mate

"Sure but I'm breaking one of your puppet later" replied Night

"Fine what every, let's get this done first" said Asun as both him as Night stared at the fourtails.

Once the tailed beast stared back at them, Asun said to Night "You've got a plan"

"There is to much chakra for the jutsu to take affect" said Night as the overwhelming chakra from the beast took his breath away

"I see, so we just have to rely on my puppet and its three arms, and your strength" said Asun to his team-mate Night

"It will be touch, but it shall fall like all the rest. Now are you with me?" said Night as he turned his eyes and stared at Asun

"Well of course! I though that was given. If I wasn't we just going to die anyway, so let's go!" said Asun

Getting tired of waiting the tailed beast shot lava from its mouth at the boy genins in front of him, Night and Asun quickly jumped into the air to avoid the attack,

As they was in the air, Asun use his chakra strings to make his puppet extend its arm and grab Night left risk, the puppet swing Night body all around and throw him right at the beast in front of them,

As Night was moving through the air toward the beast, the fourtails opened its mouth planing on eating Night, but once Asun saw that he made his puppet extend its other two arms directly forward and stab the beast in its stomach.

Knowing that wasn't enough, Asun used his chakra string to opened the puppet arms. Once the arms opened bandage like paper bombs came out of the arms and quickly wrapped around the beast waist and exploded, causing it to closed it mouth

When the beast closed its mouth because of the pain, Night rammed his entire body into its face pushing the fourtails back against the building behind him.

Asun used the final remaining arm to his puppet to grab Night leg and safely return him to the building that he was on.

"Those two seem like quite a team" Deidara thought to himself as he saw Asun and Night pushed the fourtails back.

Millianna appeared behind Deidara on his bird, "Deidara!" said Millianna

"Yeah! what do you want? said Deidara once he turned around and stared at Millianna

"What the plan, how are we going to stop this thing?" said Millianna

"That's a simple question. We turn it into art" Deidara said to Millianna as he closed his eyes and smiled

"Art?" Millianna thought to herself trying to understand what Deidara mean by "_art". _

Once the clay was modded into a small monkey, he opened his eyes and said to Millianna "Watch this" Deidara said to her as he throw the clay monkey that he created on top of the fourtails.

The second the clay monkey collided with the fourtail skin, the clay monkey detonated causing a giant explosion. Amazed how a small little monkey can cause such a massive explosion, Millianna said to Deidara "Wow! a small clay monkey could do that?"

"Of course, what you just saw if a true work of art. You see a true art is an..." said Deidara to Millianna but before he could finish his sentence the beast that he just blew-up just took a mighty roar

"What! this think still alive" said Deidara with a shock look on his face, as the beast stood up off the ground with its feet.

"Do you have any other idea's?" said Millianna

Angry as hell that his explosion didn't finish the tailed beast, he said out loud in an pissed off tone of voice "Trying to show me up do you. Well I show you that a true art if an explosion!" said Deidara as he threw even more detonating clay in the form of spiders on the beast.

The spiders exploded on the fourtails the second it collide with him, it hurt the tailed beast but nothing major.

The fourtails started shooting lava out of his mouth at Deidara and Millianna, Deidara and Millianna dodge the lava that was coming out of the tailed beast mouth.

As Deidara and Millianna was flying through the village with the tailed beast chasing them, Night stared at Asun and he said to him, "That puppet of yours only have one arm, so you must sacrifice it to stop the beast once and for all"

"You right, I have to do it. I always can build more puppets anyway!" said Asun as he thrust his puppet onto the beast back.

Once their the twenty eye puppet final arm extended around the beast throat, slowly pulling his neck back. The disc that the puppet was attached to opened up, as countless of paper bombs in the form of bandages came out of the puppet and wrapped around the fourtails entire upper waist.

Even after all that the tailed beast in question still found enough strength to continued to chase after Deidara. "He to strong! I need somebody to take out his legs" said Asun as he was using all of his strength slow down the tailed beast.

"Millianna have the same idea as you" said Night as he saw Millianna using all of her speed and strength to take out the fourtails legs.

The fourtails drop down on his hands and knee's. "There, I got it all into place. Now!" said Asun in a lot of pain as he trying to hold the tailed beast on the ground, until he was interrupted by Deidara

"Wait, for a few more seconds?" said Deidara was he flew directly over the fourtails.

Once he finish modding his clay, to what he think to be a true work of art. Deidara threw the clay hawk down toward the beast below him, as he said to Asun "Do it now!"

Once the clay hawk collided with the tailed beast, Deidara said out loud "A true art is an explosion!" Deidara said as the clay hawk he created and the paper bombs that came from Asun both detonated at the same time, causing a giant explosion.

Once the dust cleared, the members of team Sasori and Deidara all see Roshi collapsed on the ground below them unconscious.

"That's the end of that" said Deidara as he flew closer to the ground.

Deidara's bird swallowed Roshi into its body. At that time Sasori finally made it to the battlefield in front of Deidara.

"Ah Master Sasori, what took you so long?" said Deidara once he spotted Sasori in front of him

"I see you captured the jinjuriki" said Sasori to his partner Deidara as he was inside of his puppet Hiruko

"Yup, if I didn't have those students of yours, I might have not capture the fourtails jinjuriki" said Deidara

"I see" replied Sasori as he turned his head and stared at his students

"It time to go, we keep the others waiting for far to long!" said Sasori as he started to move forward

"Right" said Deidara as he started to follow in behind Sasori on his bird.

Didn't have any instructions from their superior, the members of team Sasori started to walk forward following both Sasori and Deidara.


	13. It's Impossible

**Hey you guys and gals that are reading this story, like I said this is the last part of this chapter but you going to want to loom at the next Chapter, chapter 5. I'm not going to tell you what it's about but I can tell you two things about it. **

**Number one it's going to be a whole chapter, not slit into parts like I did with chapter 3-4 and 1. And number two it going to reveal some amazing things that the real show Naruto and Naruto Shippuden didn't show. **

**The next few chapters are going to be like that, I don't know so far is I'm going to slit the others chapters up after 5, we just going to have to wait and see. **

**And like I said before, leave some reviews if you like the story, and if you want to know some stuff about this story. But believe me I'm will only still you the stuff that won't give away the whole story plot Okay!**

**Oh hey I am thinking about doing a Mario/Sonic story that real reveal some truth behind the Mario series and might reveal some truth behind the sonic series as will. I can say this story will circle around Metal Sonic and R****osalina. What will happen on this particular story will shock the views, because it will tare down the wall of the Mario game series that it creators put up. **

**So reading this story will open your eyes to what really happening on the Mario and sonic series. So like I said leave a review telling me what you thing about this chapter and what you think is about to happen, and leave a review saying what you thinking about the new story that I'm working on. If you like the story that I told you about I will post it in the site probably the first or the second day of the first month of 2015. If you don't like the Idea if probably for the best if you don't check this new story out. **

**So I hope you will enjoy this the final part of chapter 4, and there will be more to some, so don't you worry about that. **

**Blacksoul188 signing out, and my souls be with you.**

**Chapter 4 part III: It's Impossible**

As they walked for days, they finally made it to the secret location where the ritual is being held. Deidara said to his partner "Will that took longer than expected, right master Sasori"

"It doesn't matter, let go in" said Sasori to his partner Deidara, but before he took a step Deidara said to him,

"What about them?" said Deidara talking about the three genin behind him

"They coming with us, to participate in the ritual" replied Sasori

"I don't think the leader would like that!" said Deidara

"Are you forgetting who help you with capturing the jinchūriki in the first place Deidara! It was my subordinates. Without their help you probably would be dead by now."said Sasori as he stared at Deidara

"You never going to let that go are you master Sasori?"said Deidara as he turned his head and stared at Deidara

"Enough let's just go in, you now how I hate keeping other's waiting" Sasori said to Deidara as he turned his head and look forward

Once he said that, Deidara, Sasori and his subordinates walked through the entrance into the cave in front of them.

Once they entered the cave, Sasori students was surprise to see the cave was hollowed out into a giant open pass. "What is this place?" said Millianna as she looked around the cave

"Keep await, all of you!" said Sasori to his student's so they won't get hurt.

The cave got silent as a voice echo through the cave saying "Your late?"

Sasori and Deidara turned their heads and they see all of the members of the Akasuki entered the cave behind them. As they came in the three genin look at the members of the Akasuki and Asun thought to himself, "You are these people?"

"It looks like we made here before you did?" said Deidara

"Nonsense, we could have easily you are holograms to be here days ago. But you both of taking far to long, so we though that we come here in person. Now that's out of the way, have you captured the jinchūriki?" said the leader of the Akasuki to both Sasori and Deidara

"Well it took a bit longer than expected" said Deidara to the leader

"But we captured the jinchūriki as planned" said Sasori to the leader

"Excellent I guess we can begin" said the leader as he put both of his hands together, but before he could perform the jutsu Kisami said to him,

"Aren't we forgetting something?" said Kisami to the leader

"Ah yes, I was wondering about that. Well Sasori can you explain why these kids are here?" said Pain as he stared at Sasori

Sasori didn't know what to say to Pain, so to protect his students he said to Pain, "They wanted to become Akatsuki members one day, so if they ever want to become true member they need to see the ritual first hand. Don't you think?"

"So they want to become members, I guess the Akasuki always need more members. Very will they can watch the ritual" Pain said once he stared at the three kids behind him

Pain put his hands together and he closed his eyes, once he put his hands together the Gedo statue appeared from the ground underneath in front of the Akatsuki members.

Once the Gedo statue appeared Pain opened his eyes and lowered his arms, "This here is called the _Gedo Statue, _it is a sealing statue." said Pain to the students of Sasori

"A sealing statue, what are you sealing?" said Millianna to the leader of the Akatsuki

"That is the question, what do you think Sasori and Deidara captured this man?" said Pain

"Because he's a bad man?" said Millianna

"No because he a jinchūriki, that is why he was captured!" said Pain

"Jinchūriki?" thought Asun his he started to feel sick in the bottom of his stomach.

Pain said to everyone in the room "Before we commence with the ritual, Sasori your subordinates will be watching over us, was we commence with the ritual."

"Understood!" said Sasori replying to what Pain said

Sasori turned his head and stared at his students as he said to them "Asun Millianna and Night, this is an order. Do not allow anyone to enter this place!"

"Right" said all of the members of team Sasori

Once they agreed to watch over the ritual, the members of the Akatsuki jumped on the Gedo statue fingers, but before they begin the ritual Pain turned his head and said to Deidara,

"Deidara release the jinchūriki!" said Pain

"Right" replied Deidara as he made his bird release the jinchūriki and drop him on the floor.

Once Roshi hit the floor, Pain said to all of the members of the Akatsuki "Now let's begin?"

When Pain said that, all of the members of the Akatsuki put their hands together and began the ritual. All of the rings on the Gedo statue fingers started to glow and symbols started to appear on the rings surface,

As a giant amount of chakra poured out of the the statue mouth, forming a giant chakra orb/barrier swallowing Roshi's body into it. The chakra in his body lifted him up into the center of the chakra orb.

Once the jinchūriki was in place, Pain along with all of other members of the Akatsuki a lined their chakra together, locking their bodies so they can know longer move, forcing them to complete the ritual and nothing else.

As the ritual continued to go on, the statue began to drain sucking out all of the four-tails jinchūriki chakra from his body. As they was witnessing this shocking show of events, Asun body started to tremble in fear as he thought to himself,

"Why do I feel like this? This feeling, It like something is trying to come out" Asun thought to himself as he feel like something was tearing his body apart.

Asun closed his eyes and tried to conceal whatever was trying to come out, but no matter what he tried it was useless. Whatever was coming it has incredible power that he could not stop.

His body began to get heavy, enough to where he could not bare it any longer and got down on one knee, Asun could here a noise like something was hitting against the jail cell.

Asun clenched his fists as he though to himself "Why is this happening? I never felt like this before...but why?" though Asun worried about what was happening to him, that is when Night said to him,

"Quit your quibbling like an ant, you of all people would love to witness something like this? Truly a sight to be hold. Don't you think?" said Night in a truly happy tone of voice once Asun raised his head and opened his eyes to see what was happening to the poor soul name of Roshi

Asun saw that Roshi body was being torn to shreds right before his eyes, as this different colored chakra began to come out of his already destroyed body.

Even as he was trembling in fear for reason he don't quite understand, Asun couldn't help but think he saw this before, _but where _he continued to ask himself. Than it all came back to him, the dream that Asun had just 10 days ago

He remembered he saw a person getting his soul suck out of his body, Asun now know that it was no dream, more of an glimpse into the future.

"This is it" he said to himself as the noise in the back of his head started to get louder.

"But why is this happening to me? Asun said to himself as he put his hand that somehow wasn't being fazed by it on his mask, as he though to himself

"I've got to..get out of here" he said in total fear as he stood up off the ground on his own two feet.

Even those all of his other senses was telling him to run, run far away from the place that he was in, Asun somehow overcome the fear that was making his body shack and he said to himself with pure courage in his voice as he clenched his two fists,

"No, I've not leaving. For some reason I don't understand I've got to stay and watched. I'm not leaving my friends" said Asun as he still have to use all of his strength to stand in the cave with the Akatsuki.

As Asun decided to stay and the ritual continued, at least 2 whole days and nights have past since they started the ritual and the students of Lord Sasori began to get restless and tired of waiting for something to happen.

"So what are we supposed to do, nobody have tried to stop ritual and we allow are supposed to stay here doing nothing but watch. This insisting to me!" said Night as his rage for watching a pointless ritual began to grow

"Why can't you just sit back and follow orders? You know not every day have to have something happen. So get over it already" said Millianna getting tired of hearing Night wine about things not happening

"You say that like it is easy to sit and do nothing, but I know quite well that you along with Asun are tired of sitting here doing nothing as well" said Night in a calm but angry tone of voice as he stared at his team-mates faces

"So what if we are?" said Millianna as she turned facing the statue and crossed both of her arms and closed her eyes.

"You know, you really pissed me off?" said Millianna to Night as she got really f**king angry at Night

"Yes I to feel a restless sensation. Eager to do something, but what?" said Asun to his team-mates since the feeling of fear long since passed from his body

Shocked to hear Asun taking Night side, she opened her eyes and stared at Asun as she said to him, "You can't take his side. When did you ever take his side over mine?"

"Enough Millianna, the waiting is getting to your mind. You acting childish don't you think?" said Asun

"No!" said Millianna after she quickly turned her head in anger

"Really you want to bet?" said Asun to his team-mate Millianna beside him

Knowing that Asun was right, she lowered her head as she said to him "Well?" she said in a realizing but emotional tone of voice

"I know you tired, we all are so that is why I'm letting you get some rest. Me and Night will watch things over here. You may come back when you feel rested and back to normal" replied Asun to his team-mate/friend

"You really mean that, I'm touch I really am thank you Asun" said Millianna feeling really touched to the bottom of her by Asun offer.

Millianna took his advance and exit the cave so she could get some rest. Once she stepped out Night turned his head and stared at Asun as he said to him, "Now that she not of the way, I remembered for the price of my help I get to destroy one of your puppets" said Night

"Yes but at the moment I have no puppets for you to fight. But I do need to create one." said Asun as he was thinking of ideas for his new puppets that he going to create after this

"So you have no puppets, so you like a puppet master with not a soul. Grrrrr to bad I was hoping to smash some of your puppets to relieve some stress. But there is other way to go about doing so" said Night as he stared at the Gedo statue

"What do you have in mind?" said Asun as he stared at Night

Even though nobody can see it, Night got a huge grine on his face as only one thing flows through his mind, and that is _power_.

"Do you see it" said Night to his team-mate Asun as his body flowed with joy just by the thought of gaining more power.

Asun turned his head facing to statue in front of him, trying to see what Night was talking about. As he stared at the statue endlessly trying to find, to comprehend what Night was trying to tell him.

Night clenched his fists using all fiber of his been not to break out laughing, as he said to Asun "You see it don't you? The lifeless husk still flowing with energy chakra. Just thinking about having that power, makes my mouth water. Don't yours?"

Still don't completely understand where Night is going with this, he said to his team-mates "What are you trying to say?"

Night replied to Asun "I'm saying that a worthless dead husk don't deserve still having power inside of it. It going to die anyway we all know that so why can't we take the power for are selves.

I mean it only appropriate, we deserve that power I know you agree with me" said Night as his mouth already began to water.

Asun lowered his head and closed his eyes as he said to Night, "No I don't agree with you, even if he's about to die which I'm not saying he is, power is something you should earn not steal"

"Suit yourself, when I see power right in front of my eyes being drained, especially at this magnitude I can't help but to be greedy!" said Night

"Cool your jets, it's almost over anyway so just keep your lid on" replied Asun

"I guess you right, just a little longer" said Night as he try to control himself.

As ritual that the Akatsuki was doing is on the verge of completion, as the life of Roshi was almost sealed shut forever, Millianna returned to her team-mates after she was rested. Asun turned his head and stared at Millianna as he said to her,

"Your back?" said Asun to his friend Millianna

"Yup after that nap, I'm all rested and back to normal thanks to you" said Millianna grateful of Asun generosity

Asun turned his head as he said to Millianna, "You're welcome"

Millianna turned her head and faced the statue in front of her, and she said to both of her team-mates, "So what do you think?!"

"What do you mean?" said Asun once he turned his head and stared at Millianna

"It been 3 whole days and 2 nights. And the night about to be over"

Asun turned his head and he faced the statue once again as he said to Millianna, "Ah! I don't know. But I can't be much longer"

Once Asun said those words Night clenched his fists as tight as he could, as he tried not to move forward. As he tried not to interfere with the ritual, his body started to react.

Veins started to appear all over his arms, as something started to appear in the center of his entire body, but right when the thing appeared visible on his body the Akatsuki ritual for the fourtails final was completed.

And once the last of the fourtails chakra came out and went into the statue, the veins and the thing that was about to become visible all disappeared, as the lust for power fade from Night's mind.

"Is that it" said Night as he began to feel like himself, and the lifeless husk of the former fourtails jinchūriki Roshi drop to the ground below as the Gedo statue reseed into the ground once Pain release the jutsu

The Akatsuki members was finally finish with their 3 days and nights jutsu, once they was free they all exit the cave to continued their separate missions, excepted Pain and Sasori.

Once the other members of the Akatsuki left the cave, the three members of team Sasori walked over to the leader of the Akatsuki, and they said to him "Why do you do it?"

Once he heard that, Pain turned around and stared at Sasori students and he said to them "Ah the three members of Sasori team. I hope you like the show we gave to you?"

Asun stared at Roshi dead body over his shoulder, he quickly turned his head and stared at Pain and he said to him "May I ask a question?"

"But of course, what do you want to know?" said Pain wondering what question about to be said to him.

"Yes, why did you do it? Why did you kill this man, and why did you use this so called ritual?" said Asun eager for an answer

Pain closed his eyes trying to find away to answer this boy question. "Ah knowing the answer to that question, you would know the true reason why the Akatsuki doing this. But not now, maybe when, no if you become a member. I will tell you" said Pain to Asun as he teleported back to his village.

Once he disappeared Sasori told his students to come on, they was leaving. The three genin turned around and followed their master out of the cave.

Meanwhile in the rain village, Pain appeared on the blarney to his house. Pain entered his house to grab some piece of paper, once he grab the paper he senses somebody behind him.

"Who's there?" said Pain knowing that someone behind him.

A voice of a man said to Pain "Pain I'm making sure you know, who's really in charge here?" said the man as he standign waiting for Pain to turn around and face him.

Pain turned around and look forward to see who was in his house, the light from a bolt of thunder hitting the ground outside, reveals the man in front of Pain was wearing a mask and Akatsuki clothing.

**To be continued**


	14. The Truth behind the Puppet

**Chapter 5: The Truth behind the Puppet**

Team Sasori returned to their hindout a day ago, and since then Asun spent all of his time in his work shop that Sasori gave him trying to build a new puppet. But every time he get close to finishing his puppet,

A feeling of failure swept over his very soul, and all the work that he put into building his puppet all seem pointless now, and in a fit of rage he threw his work on the floor, destroying it.

This happened many times, again and again the feeling of failure never seemed to go away, and all of his work seemed to end up on the floor below his very feet in pieces.

"Why can't I do this?" Asun said to himself as he clenched his fist's in anger

This raged filled his mind with anger and hatred, enough to where he hit the table in front of him with his own fist. "Why is this happening? It was so easy before, what have changed?!" said Asun trying to figure out what was happening to him, more importantly his mind

That is when he pictured his master in his mind, Asun figured Sasori a much older puppet master would help him with this problem that he was facing, since he probably delt with this before.

Nothing else to do, and no other plans to try Asun exit his work shop and held over to his master room. Once he got there Asun knocked on the door three times no more no less, before his said to who's ever in there, "Master Sasori are you in there?" he asked wondering if Sasori was even in there.

But nobody answered, so he tried again but the end result was still the same no answer. Figured their was nobody in the room at the time, Asun turned left and decided to come back later when Sasori was in his room.

Right before he turned to leave the hallway that his master room was on, he heard his master voice say to him, "You may come in now" said Sasori

Asun turned around and walk back to Sasori room once he heard his master voice. Asun stepped into his master room and closed the door behind him with his right hand.

Once he was in his master room, Asun raised his head and stared at his master. Sasori stared back at him as he said to him student "What do you want, I'm very busy?" said Sasori

"Yes master, I'm very sorry to have bothered you, but I have come over a problem that I cannot solve on my own" said Asun as he bowed to his master

Sasori wondered what is bothering his student, but at the same time he had other things to do that need his attention.

Sasori said to his student "What is it? and remember I am busy so I don't have time to deal with you boy!"

Asun stood up and stared at his master, as he said to him "I will make this quick than, the problem that I am dealing with is, I cannot make puppets"

Once he said that Sasori got a surprised expression on his face as Asun continued to say to him, "Every time I try this weird sensation of failure sweeps over me, and I just smashed the puppet's that I' was working on and I don't know why. I just can't bring myself to build a puppet" said Asun in a confused panic tone of voice

"Calm down, I've two had that kind of problem long ago" said Sasori

"You did" said Asun as he started to calm down

"Yes it was long ago, when I still lived in the sand village. This story is long so I'm only going to tell you a short part of it, before I have to go." said Sasori

Feeling a sense of joy came over Asun, as he thanked his master for taking time out of his busy schedule, to tell him a story of his pasted.

"I lived in the sand viliage, for all of my childhood and I was a great puppet master. People in my village was amazed by my work, but I grew sick of it. It was almost like the puppet's I created was sucking the joy and happiness from my life. Until the day came where I found away passed it!"

Sasori remembered the day where it all happened in his mind, as he told the story to his student.

Sasori is sitting at a table in a restaurant staring blankly out a window that was next to him, even when his food came and was placed in front of him, Sasori continued to stare out the same window into the bright blue sky above.

As Sasori was staring out the window he thought to himself, "I'm so bored here"

Sasori could than sense that someone was watching him in the restaurant, not knowing who it could be he turned his head left and stared at the plate of food in front of him. As he was eating his food Sasori thought to himself "So they here. I better get going than".

Once he finished his food Sasori stood up from the table and exit the restaurant that he was in. Sasori began walking through the village knowing that someone was following in behind him.

Once he had enough with the chase, Sasori turned into a ally way to confront who's ever was following him. Sasori look forward and he said out loud "You can come out now?"

When he said that the Anbu-black-op wearing a cat mask appeared behind him, and she said to him "Don't turn around! said the anbu-black-op

"Huh what is it now, can't you tell I was busy" said Sasori as he closed his eyes and smiled

"The third kazekage have a mission for the rising puppet master of the sand" said the anbu

"Is that what people calling me now, how childish really wouldn't you say" said Sasori as he opened his eyes

"Your mission is to go to a village not to far from the sand, and capture a man named Hiruko. Once he captured Hiruko, bring him to the location in this scroll" said the Anbu as she flipped the scroll into Sasori hands

"One more thing. Do not open the scroll, until you captured Hiruko!" once the Anbu gave all the detail of the mission to Sasori, she disappeared from the sand all together.

Sasori stared at the scroll in his hand as he said to himself "The Kazekage?".

Sasori turned around and walked all the way to his house, to retrieve a special item. Once he was in his house, he quickly went up to his room and pulled a box from underneath his bed.

"There it is" said Sasori as he opened the box and grab the scroll that was inside. Once he obtain his scroll, Sasori quickly closed the box back and pushed it back underneath his bed, before anybody saw what he did.

For safety reasons he put the scroll that he got from the box in his pocket, as he stood up left the room.

Sasori exit out of his house through the front door where he came in. He turned around and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. That is when he heard his grandmother voice say to him "Sasori?"

Sasori turned around and look forward, and he see his grandmother standing in front of him. "Lady Chiyo what are you doing here?" said Sasori to his grandmother in a surprise tone of voice

"I wish you call me grandmother like you use to Sasori. Oh are you going some where?" said Chiyo

"Yeah it's a mission that the third kazekage gave me. I'm leaving right now to do it!" said Sasori

"Well I'm glad you helping your village" said Chiyo so proud of her grandson

"Hey I have to go" said Sasori as he took off to complete his mission.

As her grandson was walking off, Chiyo turned around and stared at him as he left the village."Be safe Sasori" said Chiyo hoping that nothing happen to her grandson

After a long walk through the desert sand Sasori final made it to the village, that the Anbu black op said Hiruko was at, but before he entered the village he thought to himself,

"I wonder why the kazekage need me to capture a man anyway. It don't really make sense what would capturing one man do for are village in the first place" Sasori thought to himself questioning the third Kazekage wishes.

But even though he questioned the mission that he was on, Sasori still planned to complete the mission that he was on, for the third kazekage and for his village.

Sasori entered the village, and since he didn't know where he could find Hiruko, he decided to get a drink from a local pub to quench his thirst from walking through the desert for so long.

Sasori entered a local pub and sit down at the bar in one of the chairs there. Once he ordered his drink he over heard a couple of people talking on the other side of the pub quite loudly.

"I can't believe Hiruko took out those people from the rain with only one kunai, and to top that he didn't even ask for are help" said a man talking to his buddies

"I know, I'm glad Hiruko is on are side. I don't wanna fight him" replied one of the man buddies.

After those loud-mouths finish their drinks, their waitress came over there with a whole other round of drinks for them.

"Here you go boys, another round" said the waitress as she put the round of drinks on the table in front of the guys

Those men pick the drinks up from the plate that they was on, and they raised their glasses up high, as they cheered for their man "Hiruko"and his victory against the rain shinobi.

As they was celebrating their victory on the other side of the pub Sasori was smiling as he thought of a plan on how he was going to find Hiruko."What fools" said Sasori as he took a sip of his drink.

Many hours passed since Sasori entered the pub, and as Sasori sit at the bar in his chair, he realize that the planned that he made to get close to Hiruko hours ago wasn't going to work, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sasori stood up from his sit and walked over to the partying drunks, Sasori politely asked the drunks to "Shut up!".

One of the drunks decided that he was going to be a tough guy, so he stood up from his seat and he stared into Sasori eyes as he said to him, "Or what?"

"I was hoping you ask!" said Sasori as he smiled, and in a slit second Sasori sweep kick the man off of his feet and pushed him back into his chair with his hand.

Once he got the drunks attention Sasori turned his head left, and he said to all of them "I believe I've got your attention now, and if not!" Sasori stab a kunai deep with in the table as a sign that he mean business.

"Now one of you going to take me to this Hiruko you was talking about earlier!" said Sasori in a murderous tone of voice

"What are you?!" said the man nearest to Sasori in a cried tone

Sasori stared at the man that spoke to him, "Just for that, you will take me to Hiruko. Or I will kill you where you sit. Do you want that?" said Sasori

The man was to terrified to speak, so he just shook his head "no".

Sasori pulled the drunk from right out of his chair, and he pushed him through the pub doors, right on the ground outside.

The others wanted to see if their buddy was okay, but when they tried to get up from their chairs Sasori said to them "No please stay, sit. Have another drink it's on you".

Once he said that all of the drunks sit back down, to afraid of Sasroi to move.

Once that was settled Sasori stepped outside, to speak to the man on the ground. "Get up" said Sasori

The man slowly stood up off the ground on his own two feet just like Sasori ask, Sasori spin the man around and pushed him forward, telling the drunk to take him to Hiruko. The man did just as Sasori told him, and he took him to Hiruko.

The man finally started to recover from his drunken spree at the pub just hours ago, and he took Sasori to the warehouse right outside of the village, where he said Hiruko was in.

Sasori stared at the doors to the warehouse with content, and as he stared at the doors the man that he took from the pub stand by hoping that he would release him from his watch.

"Thank you. You may go if you wish? It doesn't really matter" said Sasori to the man on his right as he prepared to held into the warehouse to confront Hiruko.

"Thank you, thank you! Bloody thank you!" said the man as he ran back to the pub so appreciative that Sasori spared his life.

When the man left him, Sasori got his scrolls ready for battle as he entered the warehouse.

Sasori looked around and he see that there's a lot of explosive barrels in the warehouse. "Hmmmm" said Sasori as he heard a click behind him, it was almost like something was being raised.

Sasori turned around only to find a dozen of guns pointed at his head. Sasori was quite surprise of the events that was taken place in front of him.

The leader took a couple of steps forward from his group so he could get a better look at Sasor, the leader said to the pesky man in front of him

"You probably wondering why is this happening to you, why not anybody else you might think. But think again! We are not going to let _them_ nor you get anywhere near are business. And unfortunate for you, I don't want any prisoners at the moment. Maybe in another life, you may be so lucky but not this once. Fire!" said the man as he ordered his troops to fire at the pest

The leader troops fired their weapons at the barrels all around Sasori, the barrels detonate and blew the whole warehouse to ash in a blind of an eye the second their bullets collide with the barrels.

The group was sure that pest perished in the explosion. The second officer in command look to the leader and said to him "I believe that pest is dead".

The leader of the small group looked upon the ashed of the warehouse, and he said to his troop "This is a small price to pay, for destroying one of _their uh.._may I say rats?. Destroy one to day, fight the rest tomorrow I like to say. Now let's move out!" said the leader to his troops as they left the village all together.

A gust of wind came from the north region and blew the ashes away, revealing Sasori lying on top of burnt wood bloody and in bad shape. But even with his many injuries and blood dripping from his body, Sasori manage to stand on his own two feet up on the ashes of which he stand.

He could bare opened his eyes, or even walk for that matter. But somehow he crossed the desert and made it back inside the sand village, right before he collapsed on the ground in front of the hospital from the lack of blood in his body.

Mardon day Sasori stared at his student as he saw that Asun was really interested in the story in the story that he was being told. "That is enough for now, I have other matters to attend to!" said Sasori as he left his room to do other things?

But thanks to Sasori story Asun final gotten passed what was stopping him before, and he got a new idea for a puppet.

The Idea was to make a puppet that can handle being in wars, so with the idea still fresh in his mind he went back to his work shop and started working on his new puppet.

Many hours passed since Asun started building his new puppet, he put special battle ready weapons, gases, bombs, and a lot of other things inside of his puppet to help it in battle.

After a while of long hard work, Asun finally finish building his new puppet, he put cloths on its outer body, and machinery plus weapons in its inner body. Now all it need is a name, but Asun had no clue what to call his new creation.

Minutes passed as Asun tried to think of a name for his puppet, but to him it felt like hours. Right when he was about to give up his partner walked into the room that he was in,

"Get out" yelled Asun in a pissed off tone of voice, but Millianna refused to leave when she saw her friend in so much pain.

"What's wrong? Do you need anything, can I help?" Millianna said in a soft caring tone as she moved closer to Asun.

"No, not unless you can figure out a name fore this puppet" said in a disappointed tone of voice as Asun put his puppet on the work bench was which it was made.

Asun turned around and began to walk to the door, as he walked to leave the room Millianna put her finger up against her mouth as she said to herself, "Name?" she continued "What about Thief?" said Millianna referring to his puppet as she turned around and stared at Asun

Once she said that, something clicked in the young puppet master mind and in an instant Asun turned around and rushed to his partner, and he gave her a big huge filled with happiness.

As Asun was hugging her, Millianna cheeks began to turn bright red, almost like a fresh tomato just been pick from the garden. She felt so warm and loving from Asun hug like she was hugging a very soft pillow.

It was so good she felt like if she continued she might do something she would regret, so before that happen she pushed Asun away from her with both of her hands as she said to him "Okay that's enough" said Millianna is a really embarrassed tone

Asun didn't know why she pushed him away, but he decided not to look into it and just let it slide because she was his friend. Millianna cheeks turned back to their normal native american color as Asun walked over and pick his puppet up from off the bench with both of his hands.

"Thief is a perfect name. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" said Asun as he stared at his puppet. Asun continued to say "You know what, I was think of a different name...but your's is much better. Thief?" he said to Millianna

"What was your name?" Millianna said to her partner as she turned around and stared into his eyes,

"It doesn't matter now" said Asun quickly interupped by the Millianna

"No! I want to hear your Idea?!" said Millianna eagered to know what name Asun was going to give his puppet

"Well if you must know, but I don't know why. I was going to name this puppet the _Merchant_! Stupid huh!" said Asun downing himself

"No! I like it much better than Thief anyway" said Millianna in such an emotion tone of voice, tired of Asun downing himself so.

"I know what you trying to do, you trying to cheer me up and thank you for thank. But Thief is much better, it works so well" said Asun as he cheered up a little.

Millianna put her hand against her chest as she was happy to see that Asun was feeling better. "Asun I want to tell you something" said Millianna feeling a bit shy as Asun turned to see what she was going to say,

"What is it?" said Asun wondering what she was going to say to him

"Can I test your puppet out?" said Millianna still a little shay to ask him, once she said that Asun was shocked to her those words coming out of her mouth, so he replied to her

"But you not a puppet master" said Asun in a confused tone of voice

"Not like that silly, I mean can I train with you?" said Millianna as she got over being shyness

"Oh but of course, let go" said Asun as they both stepped out of his workshop and head over to the training ground to train

A few hours past for the genins to travel, but that finally made it to the trying grounds. As they was there Asun and Millianna as circling each other not taking their eyes off of one another. As they was scanning each other to create a battle planned

Millianna saw Asun Thief puppet looks like a thirty year old man wearing a dark purple turtleneck sweater on his upper body all the way to it covered the its mouth and nose, a gray jacket above the sweater zipped all the way up to the point.

The second jacket that the puppet was wearing was black with a silver zipper wrapped around its chest, as the hood covered the back of the puppet head. The puppet eyes are completely white as it wear a black cape on its head underneath the hood.

The puppet is also wearing two brown hawk gloves on both of its hands, on the puppet lower waist down to its feet there is a black pair of pant with chains wrapped around where the belt should be. Shoes as black as night itself on its it's very feet.

Once they both figured out what they was going to do to win, they both stopped circling each other and prepared for battle. Before the battle start Millianna stared at Asun and said to him "Hey I want you to now before we start, I like what you made"

"And I to you, what you can do on the battlefield is just amazing. Truly perfect if I do say so myself, I'm glad I can face you in battle even if this just a sparing match it's still an honor" said Asun just so pumped to face his fellow team-mate in battle for the fist time

"You should know flattery won't make me go easy on you. But thanks though" Millianna said in a happy peaceful tone as she smiled at Asun,

Once she opened her eyes all the happiness and joy that was in her heart suddenly vanish into thin air as intensity and seriousness consumed her very soul, and bloodthirsty eyes replaced her own, turning her into a cold bloodthirsty murderer ready to fight anything or anyone.

When Asun saw those eyes, a big grin appeared on his face as he attached his chakra strings to his puppet and pulled it closer to him.

Once everything was in place Asun said his partner hoping that she could hear him "Yes that's what I want to see, Millianna the instant killer. Well let's not waste this moment shall me, who knows when we might get it again" said Asun in a cold beast-like tone of voice

They both charged at each other, both willing to kill each other for the sake of winning the match. Once they collide Asun puppet pulled out a gold bladed axe and swung it at Millianna aiming for her head,

But she stopped the blade from harming her face by grabbing it with her own hand, she hold onto the blade as hard as she could not worrying about the blood that was coming out of her hand, all she cared about at that point was defeating Asun and winning.

She used the axe to lift her entire body off the ground up into the air, so she could kick the puppet in its face, the force of the kick pushed both the puppet and the user back severely almost knocking Asun off of his feet. Almost!

Once Asun got his footing back he raised his head up and stared at his opponent with demon like eyes, as she drop back to the ground from her attack.

As he stared into her eyes with his, a weird sensation to kill her swept over his mind, again and again this happen to Asun until that all he could think about.

Knowing what he had to do to win, Asun smiled like a true demon as he launched his Thief puppet forward toward Millianna, and right before it collide with the enemy Asun opened the puppet left arm, as two swords came oiut of the arm the puppet quickly grab the handles of the swords and started to swing it at Millianna.

But thanks to her speed she easy dodge the puppet swords, it was almost funny to her. When Asun saw attacking Millianna was pointless at least for the moment, he decided to go with plan B.

The young but welling puppet master used both of his hands to make the puppet move a lot faster,but still that didn't change the fact that Millianna could still dodge its attacks, it just made it a little bit difficult.

Once Millianna saw her opportunity as arrived she took it, she quickly slide underneath her opponent puppet and became to dash at high-speed toward her enemy.

Once that accord Asun smiled as his puppet slipped around and shot missiles out of its arms directly at Millianna. As the missiles began to gain speed and started to catch up with the girl,

She thought to herself once she had a look at what she was up against, "Missiles, I have to say he's getting better that" said Millianna as she dashed to the right but the missiles stayed on her tail.

Just no matter how fast she moved or how many times to jumped around, the missiles stayed directly behind her, it was almost like the missiles had a mind of their own.

Know that she couldn't out run the missiles, she decided to do a head on approach and attack them head on, she knocked the missiles down to the ground watching them exploded but with out a second notice Asun puppet rushed over to her and back-handed her to the ground.

With her sharp flexibility she had no problem landing on her feet, but the matters still stand she have to get ride of that puppet is she ever want to win against Asun. So she stood up off the ground ready to face the puppet on a head on head fist fight.

Seeing that what Millianna what Asun made the puppet put down its weapons and hold ouut its fist. Once they started to fist right the fight lasted about 3 minutes before someone came on top

The puppet spin avoiding his opponent attack as it used its hidden blade to cut Millianna neck, sure it was just a tiny cut but it made its mark.

When the cut was made Millianna felt a boost of energy, and she used her extra energy to attack the puppet in front of her, she rapidly attack the puppet with her fists without giving her opponent a chance to counter her movements she jumped up into the air and started kicking the puppet in its chest repeatedly.

The puppet soon gave into her attacks and got launched backwards, but even with that Millianna still wasn't satisfied so she rushed over and rammed the puppet to the ground.

Immediately after her amazing show of skill, Asun began to laugh repeatedly. His laughter was like knifes stabbing inside of her back, the laughter was driving her insane until she turned her head and told Asun to _shut up!_.

"I guess you could say that, it's appropriate seeing I just injected you with poison" said Asun in a devilish tone of voice toward his opponent

"What did you just say?" said Millianna with a shock expression on her face wondering what she thought she heard came out of Asun mouth was true

He smiled as he continued to say to his soon to be defeated fowl "Yes you heard correctly I said poison. As we speak a poison that I mix together just hours ago is coursing through your veins, slowly stopping your organs from functioning.

But at last the poison is not yet complete and have away to avoid its side effects. The person that has been injected with this can avoid the effects of the poison by simply move, if they continue to move without stopping

The person heart will start to pump the blood even faster than it was before, causing the blood to heat up which sad to say stopped the poison from moving through the body and when this poison stopped moving for it will soon burn itself out becoming nutrients for the body."

Once he was finish explaining what and how to stopped the poison, quickly began to move as fast as she could around the training grounds.

As she was doing so Asun pulled his puppet from off the ground back on its feet ready to fight again. Asun looked around to see where his opponent could have gone, but her light speed running was just to fast for him to see,

All he could see was his own puppet getting brutally knocked around and attacked by his opponent, it was happening far to fast for him to counter or even block the attacks that Millianna was giving his puppet.

Asun knew it was only a matter of time before his puppet body start to crack from the pressure of the many blows that Millianna was given it.

So to stop this from continuing he shot out all of the swords from inside of his puppet hoping that would stop his opponent from attack it, and it works but none of the swords actually hit Millianna all it did was get stuck in the ground.

As the training ground got silent Asun thought to himself wondering where Millianna could be, as he looked over the grounds it just hit him like a running train, he knew where Millianna exit strike was going to come,

So to avoid that tragic fate he began to pull the swords from out of the ground with his chakra strings to form a shield to protect his puppet. But right when the shield was completed Millianna came out of nowhere and broke through the shield that he made and attacked his puppet once again knocking it to the ground.

Asun was shocked to see the shield broken so easily, it was almost heart crushing to face the fact that he couldn't beat one of his team-mates, but in his heart he knew that he had to last just a little bit longer in the fight.

So Asun picked himself up and pulled his puppet back on its feet with his chakra strings. Once Thief was on its feet it bind down and grab two from out the ground with its hands.

Thief then started attacking Millianna, with each passing second it seem that the puppet was getting closer and closer to hitting Millianna.

Millianna tried to avoid the puppet blades as while as she could, but it seem that it was getting harder and harder to do even that. So she decided to go on the defensive as flee away from the puppet,

But for her Asun couldn't allow that to happen, he launched his puppet into the air to go after his opponent with both swords in hand. Millianna couldn't figure out why but Asun puppet catch up with her and pulled her to the ground below.

Millianna got a pretty good distance from her and her opponent"s puppet, so she could think about what is happening to her. "My body it starting to become stiff and heavy, but I've got to continue" thought Millianna as she clenched her fist with determination

It was tough for her to clench her hand, but somehow she manage to do that and stand up from off the ground and face her opponent once more.

"Do you really think you could possible beat me, you know who I am I mean you said it yourself did you not?" said Millianna in such a serious tone of voice

"That I did. But I have to try, not everybody can be like you" replied Asun as he stared into Millianna cold eyes.

Millianna shuck her head saying "she understood what he was saying."

Even with her own body weighing her down, she still manage to dash over to Asun kicking him in his gut and in his face with only the bottom on her foot with amazing speed. As he was about to fall Millianna grab onto his arm pulling him back towards her so she could inflict even more damage onto his body, before knocking him to the ground below.

As he was lying there on the ground in tremendous pain, Millianna bind down preparing to grab his neck and choke him, once she reached her arm out to grab his neck that is when these wires as thin and as sharp a razer-blades barely vision to the naked eye appeared all around Millianna body stopping her from making another move.

With the wires around her body there, she still reached her arm out and began to choke Asun ignoring the fact that the wires was cutting her arm to stresses.

Her blood was dripping from her body onto Asun clothes staining them with the blood of his enemy.

With the final breath of air leaving his lungs and all hope seem lost to this young puppet master, the wires that he placed tightly wrapped around Millianna body pulling her back away from him, giving the puppet master an opportunity to breath again.

When Asun throat was released Asun quick began taking rapid breaths of air trying to regulate airflow to his body, as Millianna slowly was pulling herself closer to him,

It was stuff to do for Millianna do to the fact that her body was being weighed down by poison and also with this wires digging into her skin, every step she took was simply agonizing, her body was being torn to pieces trying to win this fight.

Once the airflow to Asun body was working perfectly again, he stood up on his feet and walked over to Millianna only to say to her, "It's funny you came into this battle surely thinking that you could walk away with a victory,

But after being injected with poison and being cut by wires, you must face the facts the you lost" said Asun

But when Millianna heard those words escape Asun mouth, she snapped. She just began to pull her body forward toward Asun with a pure sense of hatred towards him.

The wires was cutting into Millianna body like they was doing in the past, but it seem like now they wasn't even effecting her at all, Millianna just kept moving her body forward until the wires that was containing her broke freeing her to do what she must.

Immediately Millianna grabbed Asun throat and tossed him into a giant rock, a good distance in front of her.

The rock soon shattered like glass once Asun body collide with it. Asun dropped to the ground getting bared by the rocks once he hit the ground.

Once the dust settled and the air was cleared, Millianna the young girl could no longer hear her opponent voice coming from the rocks, as blood began to drip from the rocks surface onto the ground itself.

As she stared at the blood coming from the rocks, a part of her want to see if Asun was okay, the other wanted to see her opponent's dead body for her very eyes.

"Do you surrender the fight to me?" said Millianna wanting for a response

"Sure you win" said Asun under so much pain because of the rocks crushing his body from above.

She was so relieve to her Asun voice again, hearing his voice snapped her out of her strange mood that she was under. Once she was out of the mood that she was in, Millianna quickly rushed over to Asun and started pulling the rocks from off of his body with the little strength she had left.

Once his body was free and the pressure of the rocks was lifted from his soul, Asun quickly opened his eyes to see what was blocking his light. When he opened his eyes and could see Millianna standing over him,

Asun smiled at Millianna as he stared at her face, "What are you smiling for anyway?" said Millianna wondering why Asun was smiling at her.

"Look like I have to get a lot stronger to face you and Night in battle again huh!" said Asun

"Yeah but you will get there is you member to train every day. That's how everybody get stronger even me" said Millianna as she pulled Asun up off the ground and wrapped his arm around her neck so he could stand.

They turned around and started walking forward toward the training ground door. As they was walking forward Millianna said to Asun with a smile on her face "You should be more careful, I mean you could have been severely hurt"

"And what would to call the state that I am in now, you wouldn't call this severely injured!" replied Asun as he started coughing up blood from out of his mouth onto the ground right below his feet.

"Yes I would, but you could have been..." said Millianna as she started getting really dizzy and her mind became consumed in fog, she could barely finds the strength to stand let alone walk as her vision started to get blurry, it got to the point where she could even see.

Millianna tried her best to continue walking forward even in the state that she was in, but there was no use the second she took a step forward her whole body became numb as she and Asun both collapse to the ground right in front of the doorway.

Right before the poison in her body cause her to passed out, she heard her partner voice say to her "Millianna, Millianna are you okay?!" but it couldn't be helped she passed out right then and there.

In time thanks to the condition that he was in Asun to passed out on the ground ever leaving the training ground.

As their unconscious bodies lay there on the ground, Asun dreamt of being in a dark place all alone with nobody for miles, he tried pinching himself awake but no matter how many times he pinched his arm he stayed in this dark area.

Seeing pinching himself wasn't doing a got damn thing, Asun decided to walk around this strange area that he was in, hoping he would find away out of the darkness but sadly he found no way out of the darkness.

It seem to Asun that he was trapped in the darkness forever alone. Until he saw a person deep in the darkness staring back at him, Asun stood up on his feet so he could get a better look at the person,

As he stared at the person in the dark, he slowly walk away from him without saying a word, feeling that he or his might be the own one that came help him, Asun rushed after the person as fast as he could.

But even with Asun chasing after the person that he saw in the dark. The person that he was chasing for miles seem to faded into the darkness and disappeared with out a trace to be seen.

When Asun lost the person that he was chasing, he didn't stop walked or speaking into the darkness not for the second even if it doesn't respond back to him.

As time past in the darkness Asun feel even more awake than when he first got there, when Asun feel like giving up and just lying there, a person walk up behind him and stab a kunai right through his spine and exiting his chest.

As the blade stayed in his chest Asun turned his head to look back to see who could have done this to him, but when he turned his head it was completely dark nothing was there.

"What?" said Asun as he dropped to the ground on his knee.

"This can't be happening!" thought Asun as he slowly dying from the kunai in his body.

As he was in intense pain Asun slowly raised his arms and put his hands on the blade that was sticking on of his chest, getting his own hands covered in his blood.

As he was taking his last breath he looked up and he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of sun light with in the darkness that he was in, but he couldn't enjoy it under the circumstances that he was in

"Millianna, Night...I'm sorry! Sa..." said Asun couldn't even finish his final words before he closed his eyes and died in the darkness

Asun opened his eyes and he found that he was lying in Millianna bedroom on her bed, once he figure out where he was he quickly got up out of bed and stand up on the floor of the room, but before he could do anything his head was hurting him severely

It was almost like someone thrust a blade right through his brain cutting it in two, he couldn't bare the pain any longer but the pain made him remember why! and what happened to him up until now. And those memories that he had made him angry.

He clenched his fists in angry and that is when he remembered about his Thief puppet. Asun looked on his person and he saw that his puppet nor it scroll was with him.

He heard a formerly voice say to him "You up!" Asun turned his head right and he caught what Millianna toss at him

Asun put his puppet scroll back in his pocket as Millianna continued to say to him, "Now you got your puppet back, we need to leave."

"A mission? said Asun to Millianna as they both left the room and started walking down the hallway

"Yes, but lord Sasori won't be coming with us." said Millianna

"Than who will be coming with us, beside master Sasori. Master Deidara?" replied Asun

"No lord Zetsu" said Millianna

"Ah what do Night think about these changes?" said Asun

"He don't really care about the changes" replied Millianna

"Of course, but before we meet up Night and master Zetsu, can I change my clothes to something that fit better." said Asun as he stopped moving and stared at Millianna

"Sure?" said Millianna don't know why he need to change his clothes.

"Good I have something for you to wear as well!" said Asun and they both walk over and entered his bedroom.

Asun pulled a bag from under his bed and toss it over to Millianna as he said to her, "Wear these!" said Asun as Millianna caught the bag that he toss at her

Asun stood up and walked over to his dresser and he pulled some clothes out of one of the drawer, and he said to Millianna as he walked into his room bathroom with the clothes in hand, "I will change in the bathroom, you can change out here. Tell me when it safe to come out?"

"Okay" replied Millianna to Asun right before he closed the bathroom door.

Once Asun put his new clothes on his body, and when it safe to come out of the bathroom Asun stepped out of the bathroom and looked forward and he saw that Millianna is wearing the clothes that he gave her.

Asun saw that she is wearing a black hood like veil that cover the back of her head, her upper back and neck, this part of the outfit that goes to the middle of the back, on the front it stops at the end of the neck where it splits off,

She have a tight dark blue upper body suit like shirt with black on the edges of the shirt that covers her upper body, but not her arms.

She have tight black shorts on her lower waist that goes half-way down her legs, she have a light brown satchel around her waist, and the shoes that she is wearing is light brown boots/high-heel to match the satchel

Once Asun at a gaze about Millianna he was just stunned on how beautiful she look, but he didn't know how to express what he wanted to say so he just said this, "How you look stunning!"

"Well so do you in that outfit of yours. So dashing!" said Millianna as she staring at the outfit that Asun is wearing.

Millianna stared at the outfit that Asun is wearing, and she see that Asun is wearing a red shirt with the symbol of loyalty on the center where his chest is, a slick light blue jacket with a symbol of death of the back over the shirt that goes all the way down to the middle of his legs.

Two pieces of brown armor on both of his arms over the jacket, three small pouches wrapped around his waist to hold his scrolls.

Grayish brown pants on his lower waist down, and there are ankle blade holders tightly wrapped around both of his ankle with two hand blades in them.

And he also has two wooden sandals on his feet.

Once they both saw each other outfit that they had on, they exited Asun room and head to the location where they was supposed to meet Night and Master Zetsu.

When the two arrived at the location they walked over and reunite with their team-mate Night, and they both greet one of the many members of the Akatsuki Zetsu.

"So you're the protege that Sasori been taking about, the one that following in his footsteps?" said Black Zetsu toward Asun

Flattered by Zetsu words, Asun said to Zetsu "I'm flattered by your words really I am, but may we get down to business already. Millianna said you have a mission for us!" said Asun

"The mission is about one of Sasori subordinates that have gone rogue and starting leaking intel about our matters" said Black Zetsu

"Do you mean the Akatsuki?" said Millianna

"Exactly" said Black Zetsu

"That is why we sending you guys to go and stop this man" said White Zetsu

"More exactly we need you to find the one that is leaking this intelligence and kill him for us" said Black Zetsu

"Wait you not coming with us master Zetsu?" said Asun

"No this is your mission, not ours. If it's true that you all want to be members of the Akatsuki, you must first prove your loyalty to the cause. And this loyalty we require must be made in blood, do you all understand us!?" said Black Zetsu

The three genin shuck the heads saying "yes they understand" to Zetsu.

"Good the rogue subordinate is said to be in a village just entering that land of Lightning " said White Zetsu

"Here the coordinates, leave admittedly" said Black Zetsu as they handed the scroll with the coordinates to the rogue subordinate inside to Night

Once they had the coordinates to Night, he said to them "We will take are leave now" said Night as he along with his team-mates exit the hideout and began their journey to the land of Lightning.

**To be continued!**


	15. I Never Thought there would be More?

**Chapter 6 part 1: I Never thought there's more?**

The Three genin Asun, Millianna and Night was given a mission to kill a subordinate of their master Sasori for leaking intel about the Akatsuki and their laws.

They was sent to the land of Lightning to complete their mission and to prove their loyalty to Zetsu and to the Akatsuki ranks.

They arrived at the village that Zetsu said the rogue subordinate was located, all they needed now was to find the rogue ninja. But it was late and they was tired from their long journey there.

So under the circumstances, they rented a bedroom at a local inn for a few nights.

Once the sun arrows the next morning, the three got up and start decision their plan action

"Where do we start, he's a rogue shinobi for a reason. It not like we can just walk into a pub and find the man?" said Asun to his two team-mates

"Well we could just ask around, maybe someone knows where we could find him" said Millianna

"That plan reeks of stupidity Millianna, I say we should go to one of the local pub to start looking there!" said Night to his two team-mates as he stared out the room window onto the village street below

"But why?" said Millianna as she and Asun stared at him

"It seems absurd, especially coming from mouth Night. I mean you was always the smartest one out of us, now I wonder about that!" said Asun in a confused tone

"A rat can't keep his mouth shut, so said a drunken man. And where do you find drunk men?" said Night

Asun and Millianna turned their heads and stared at each other, "At a pub!" said Asun finally understanding what Night was saying to them

"There's three pubs in this village, we will separate and go to each of them. We will seat back and listen and we will not act until we absolutely sure that person is the one who leaking the intel.

And whatever any of us do, if the one who is leaking the information at the pub that one of you are at kill the rat, and kill very body that is in that pub don't let anybody escape!. Do I make myself clear?!" said Night as he stared at his team-mates

"Right!" said Asun

"We on it!" said Millianna as they both stared at Night

"Good than we will move out right away, Asun do you have your puppet with you?" said Night speaking to Asun

"Of course I always have my puppet's with me, well puppet now!" said Asun

"Take this, use it just in case things get bad. It from Sasori it's one of his puppet's he wanted you to have it" said Night as he handed one of Sasori puppet scrolls to Asun.

As Asun put the his new scroll in one of his pouches, Night turned his head and started at Millianna

"Millianna use this?" said Night as he handed her a knife with a long bladed

"Why do I need a knife, you now I'm good with my bare hands" said Millianna couldn't figure out why Night handed her a knife.

"Yes that is true but this knife will help you even more than you know! Take it, use it in battle when you get a chance!" said Night as Millianna stared at her own reflection in the blade

Millianna put the knife in her satchel, as they head out to find the rogue shinobi.

Millianna and Asun went to the pubs just like Night told them to do, and they waited for somebody in the pubs to act or say something to lead them to think that the person that is leaking intel was in the pub with them,

But no luck, hours passed and things still stayed the same at both pubs. It was clear to see that the rogue subordinate wasn't their so they left the pubs and rondevu on a roof top not to far from the three pubs.

"No luck" said Asun once he arrived at the rondevu point

"Me neither" said Millianna not to far behind Asun

"So I guess that means the rogue subordinate was at Night's location. What do we do now?" said Millianna as she stared at Asun

"Hmmm, let me think" said Asun as he closed his eyes and started to think to himself.

When he perfectly placed his ideas to make a battle plan in his mind, he said to Millianna with his eyes open "We will attack the pub from both sides, once we get there. When Night perfectly in view that is when I step me to give back up.

You will strike small barely visible blows to the rogue shinobi's body, make sure he doesn't notice you nor the cuts it's crucial for the plan to work." said Asun

"But I don't see how making small cuts to the person body will do anything" replied Millianna

"You are the one who does not see in the light, but perfectly in pitch darkness. Like a blade that gone dale compare to a toy one. It like a trick really, you not going to be using the knife that Night gave you.

I mean you will but you also going to use this" said Asun as he tossed her a dagger.

He continued to say to her the second to grab the dagger by the handle, "That dagger is coated with poison, the same poison I injected you with in are last fight. This will cause are enemy to get weaker as the battle progress.

You know what I'm not even going to step into the fight but you will.

Just do as followed and the battle will move in Night's direction ended in the rogue shinobi death, and we all can go back to the hide out." said Asun to Millianna as he continued to stare at the village and its people

"Asun you wasn't like this before, what happened?" said Millanna as she moved closer to Asun

"I know, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, it was a nightmare I just could deal with. But if I look upon the past now than I never going to see the future." said Asun

Millianna turned and stared at Asun very conserned for her partner, that is when a explosion filled with fire appeared in the distance.

Millianna said to Asun before he took off, "Wait, Asun you told me the plan I think I can handle it by myself. Go back to the inn and get some sleep. It for your own good" said Millianna as she took off to where the black smoke was coming from.

Asun smiled and he thought to himself "Millianna you now just what to say, but it's impossible to go to sleep now. It's to late for that" said Asun and he turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile else where Millianna made it to the location where the explosion originated from, and she was shock to see what she saw there.

Countless of bodies on the ground either passed out or d** . She could gather from the area the bodies on the ground were the people in the pub.

The pub itself was completely destroyed by the explosion, and shattered glass shares was all over the ground surface, and the flames from the explosion where still there burning the wood around it.

Millianna was feeling this odd sensation like she was about to cough up her own stomach right out of her body, she manage to keep it down as best she could, but even she couldn't hold back this feeling that she was having, she staring throwing up on the ground an inch away from her new shoes.

She stopped vomiting ironically when she heard Night voice say to her, "They not dead!"

She raised her head and stared at Night as she said to him, "What about the rogue subordinate?" said Millianna still trying to keep the stuff in her stomach down.

"The rogue subordinate is dealt with, time to head back" replied Night and he started walking forward

Millianna didn't want to be left behind especially in a place like this, so she hurry up and swallowed the last remain vomit that was in her mouth down her through so she could follow Night back to the Inn that they was staying at.

Along the way Millianna asked Night a bunch of questions about what he did back there, but all Night said to her what that he dealt with the rogue subordinate plan and simple.

Knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from Night she decided not to waste her breath and just left it go.

They returned to the room that they was staying at, and they both saw a freshly written letter sitting upon the tv for them to read.

Since Night didn't like reading pointless things like letters, Millianna was the one who pick up the letter from off the tv and began to read it out loud so Night could hear it,

"Millianna, Night the plan that Night created was a good one, that if it was only one person leaking the information.

It turns out, right before we got to the village the rogue subordinate gave his intel to a whole group of people in the city, and thanks to what Night did to the shinobi at the pub they started covering their tracks so nobody will be able to follow them.

Don't worry though! there still a chance, but we have to act quick and since I know you and Night won't be back soon, I went out on my own to gather more intel about who we facing and how we can get the intel back from these people.

When I gather the intel that we need to go to phrase 2 of the mission, I will return and regal you both with the information that I have gathered.

I will be keeping an eye on the two of you using the jutsu that I placed on the puppet that Night gave me.

If I do not return tell master Sasori, I wish I could have heard more of his story.

Apprentice Asun." said Millianna reading what the letter said

Night hit the wall with his fist in anger, "There was more? I should have known Zetsu shouldn't have been trusted to give us information! Now what are we going to do?" said Night

"Don't worry I have a plan" said Millianna in a happy and quite excited tone of voice

"What?" said Night as he turned his head and stared at Millianna

"Oh don't look so surprise, I come up with plans all the time!" said Millianna to her partner Night

"I know! But every single plan you come up with always end up complete trash" said Night

"All shut up already" said Millianna to Night getting sick and tired of hearing his voice.

Millianna and Night left the Inn that they was in, to complete Millianna plan.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
